Cuando te conocí
by GabiVB
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta se conocen en un mundo alterno. Ella es fea a simple vista pero el descubrirá que las apariencias engañan
1. LA GRAN OHS

**Holas! Como estan! Como verán modifique los primeros capítulos de "cuando te conoci" y es que la verdad era que la volví a leer para el final de la segunda parte y no me gustaron los primeros capítulos! X3 le doy gracias a Bunnyball Y A miafanfiction que me advirtieron de que había subido mal los capítulos y gracias a los que siguieron este fic! XD (LA HISTORIA ES LA MISMA SOLO QUE AGREGUE DETALLES) GRACIAS**

Era mediado de febrero, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. En orange high school iban solo los hijos de la gente más rica y poderosa del mundo, todos sabían que recibirse en tan prestigioso instituto, dejaba como garantía una vida llena de posibilidades. Los alumnos comenzaban a llegar de todas partes del mundo. Estaba claro decir que no cualquiera entraba en este lugar, pero orange high school se destacaba en todos sentidos, puesto que en ella se podía estudiar e incluso vivir.

El lugar contaba con 250 hectáreas, que en su mayoría estaba ocupada por aulas, laboratorios, gimnasios canchas, habitaciones… en fin, uno de los internados más caros de todo el mundo, donde un importante porcentaje de alumnos terminaban el secundario con una poderosa base, la cual se acercaba demasiado a lo que era una universidad.

Como todo colegio, en este siempre se encontraban los mismos grupos que en cualquier otro, los populares, los nerds, las porristas, etc. A pesar de ser tan fuera de lo común, los adolecentes se dejaban llevar por las mismas características que vemos en las películas. El dinero era un factor importante, ya que si bien había alumnos con padres famosos, empresarios, doctores, y un sinfín de otras profesiones. En el grupo de "los populares" solo entraba los que tenían dinero, carácter y sobre todo soberbia. Nadie podía negarlo, en la OHS los papeles de populares ya estaban repartidos, y el día en que "los populares" se recibían, sus familiares tomarías sus puestos. Y así seguiría la cadena.

Uno de los chicos más populares, sin dudas era Vegeta Ougi, su padre era dueño de una importantísima empresa de autos, la cual era conocida por todo el mundo. "el rey", como asi lo llamaban, siempre estaba de viaje por un negocio u otro, sin embargo eso no le impedía tener relaciones amorosas en cada pasi que visitaba por semana. Si bien los chicos populares en otras escuelas eran conocidos por tener ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia, sin embargo, Vegeta se caracterizaba por no ser tan típico, tenía el pelo y ojos oscuros y compensaba su mediana estatura con un cuerpo muy musculoso. Su piel era totalmente bronceada, lo cual hacia pensar a muchas chicas que este era latino, no tenía la cara de un niño bonito, si no todo lo contrario; sus facciones era totalmente masculinas, una frente amplia, nariz puntiaguda y lo más atractivo de todo sus profundos ojos, con solo una mirada lograba tener a cualquier chica a sus pies. Pero eso no era todo, además de eso era uno de los primeros en su clase, tenía una memoria casi fotográfica y apenas tenía 17 años, un sujeto como él, podía tener a todas las chicas de todo el instituto, a sus pies. Como no perdía tiempo en los libros, ni haciendo sus deberes, Vegeta Ouji dedicaba su vida a divertirse. Era prácticamente perfecto… solo le faltaba una cosa… humildad. Pero era entendible, cuando alguien lo tuvo todo en toda su vida era difícil no llegar a tener las pésimas caracterizas que describían a Vegeta. Era soberbio, arrogante, orgulloso, presumido, irrespetuoso, pero sobre todo mujeriego. Y claro gente como él, solo se juntaba con gente de su mismo calibre. Así que sus mejores amigos eran; Mike, (quien tenía como sobrenombre Nº17) y Byron. Todos populares y de familias poderosas. Pero Vegeta depositaba toda su confianza en Mike, ya que se conocían desde hace años y siempre se divertían juntos, y a lo que ellos llamaban diversión era apostar. Pero no eran apuestas en las que ellos tenían que pagar (a pesar de todo el dinero que poseían) si no que ellos se divertían lastimando a la gente, les encantaba los que se sentía humillar a los demás. El dinero iba y venía, así que desde hace tiempo dejo de tener gracia, en cambio las personas y sus cursilerías, siempre serian diferentes, siempre había diferentes reacciones, decepciones y decisiones. Así comenzó el primer día de clases.

Vegeta bajaba de su limosina negra, casi todas las chicas del instituto, suspiraron al ver la limosina cuya matrícula decía "BAD MAN5", pues sabían que solo podía ser él, el heredero Ouji. El amigo de Vegeta, ya había llegado y lo esperaba en la gran entrada, de cabello largo y ojos azules, Mike podía ser considerado el segundo chico más apuesto de la OHS, no tenia los músculos de Vegeta, pero si una cara varonil, además de una voz que seducía a todo el equipo de porristas.

-hey vegeta como estas?- saludo Mike desde su asiento, viendo como su amigo cerraba la puerta de su limusina.

-estuve mejor, ya quisiera acabar con este maldito día- le respondió Vegeta, con una cara de enfado, al tener que levantarse tan temprano y volver a la misma rutina del año, por suerte, el ultimo.

-jaja no desesperes recién comienza el año- se burlo Mike de él, sabiendo que ese era su típico carácter, aunque siempre estaba de mal humor, los primeros días del año eran los peores para su amigo.

-eso es lo que más me molesta, estaba pasándola muy bien sin tener que venir a este lugar lleno de insectos- grito mientras le hacia la zancadilla a un pobre chico con lentes, quien cayó de cara al suelo, el pobre chico se levanto con la nariz sangrando y al ver quien fue el que lo había hecho caer, bajo la mirada y solo dijo – lo siento Vegeta- y se fue corriendo a enfermería. –que desagradable- le respondió.

-jaja ya encontraremos algo con que pasar este ultimo año… vele el lado positivo, hay muchos con quien jugar pequeñas bromas… por ejemplo, mira- Mike apunto a el estanque situado en medio del patio, en el estaba sentada una chica de tez blanca casi palida, cabellos y ojos azules, vestida con ropa muy holgada… tenia lentes y frenos, a pesar de su ropa se notaba que era delgada pero no favorecía la imaginación. A simple vista parecía una anciana o una profesora, pero si se fijaban bien no podía tener más de 18 años. Al lado de ella había como 6 libros de física… siendo el primer día de clases y nueva solo se los podía definir de una sola forma. Una nueva nerd. O mejor dicho un nuevo elemento de burla.

- lo que le hace falta a este estúpido colegio son mas chicas sexies, no traga libros- dijo en voz alta para que la chica escuchara, sin embargo, aunque ella había escuchado perfectamente prefirió esconderse detrás del libro que estaba leyendo -que te parece si se cae al estanque- dijo en voz más alta y ambos pudieron ver a la peli azul temblar, causando gracia en ambos.

-no… no quiero perder mi tiempo en horribles insectos- dijo mientras comenzaban a alejarse de ella y de la fuente -primero hay que saber de dónde salió…-siguió hablando Vegeta, pero esta ves solo para que su amigo lo escuchara- mi padre dijo que este año espera no recibir tantas sanciones por parte del director, así que lo mejor es saber si esta chiquilla no es de las que se quejan por todo. Aunque a juzgar por su apariencia parece una patética becada-

-Tienes razón… jajaj te acuerdas del estúpido que iba a primero el año pasado? Resulta que me demando! Jajá mala fue su suerte que mi padre es uno de los mejores abogados del país, jaja-

-a si? Jajaj que patético, no hay nada más patético que no saber luchar tus batallas, entonces no creo que vuelva este año… que lastima me hubiera gustado jugarle otra bromita, jajajaja-

Absorta en sus pensamientos. La heredera de la capsule corp. Se encontraba sentada en una fuente cercana al edificio, donde dormían las mujeres. Había escuchado de este colegio antes, a decir verdad su padre lo había mencionado muchas veces, pero ella nunca le había prestado atención. Si hubiera sido por ella, se habría internado en un colegio solo para superdotados, esos en los que te explotan la cabeza de exámenes y proyectos. Pero su padre quería algo diferente para ella. Quería que además de aprovechar su cerebro, sea capaz de divertirse… hacer amigos… ¿diversión?, ¿amigos? Esas no eran palabras que entraran en su cabeza. Tenía que terminar la secundaria lo más pronto posible. A lo sumo haría contacto con otros "cerebritos" del colegio. Pero eso sería todo…

Estaba sentada, en el estanque con los libros que usaría el resto del año… debía empezar a leerlos, si quería recibirse lo más antes posible, tenía que ir adelantando clases. Cuando lo vio. Guau!. Una mirada intensa, cabello oscuro, buen cuerpo, y rostro muy varonil. Pareció que iba a acercarse a ella con su amigo casi igual de guapo, pero solo la miraron y empezaron a comentar acerca de hacerle una broma, no pudo evitar escucharlos, cuando mencionaron hacerla caer al agua, no pudo evitar temblar, pues no podía imaginarse la vergüenza que pasaría: tener que caminar mojada por toda la institución, caminar por toda la institución con su ropa pegada al cuerpo el primer día de clases. Una lagrima estuvo por salir de sus ojos hasta que el más guapo solo dijo que ella era un "horrible insecto" que no valía su tiempo y se echaron a reír. Obvio. La gente bonita solo se junta con otra gente bonita. Se alivio al verlos alejarse, por lo visto ella no sería su víctima por el momento -mejor llevo mis libros a mi casillero-. Se dijo Bulma para sus adentros, así recogió sus cosas y se retiro rápido de ese lugar.


	2. conociendo la OHS

CAPITULO 2

Conociendo la OHS

Bulma estaba caminando por los pasillos de su nueva escuela, leía sus horarios que le habían designado y sostenía un mapa, del establecimiento para poder ubicarse mejor, escuchaba algunas risas a sus espaldas y podía imaginarse el porqué, pues el mapa era más grande que ella, pero eso no le importaba, -literatura en el edificio B, luego tengo matemática aplicada en el edificio D, el cual queda a...exactamente… media hora caminando desde el B….esto es enserio? Y como voy a llegar a tiempo si solo tenemos 20 minutos de receso?- En ese momento pasaban un grupo de jóvenes, en carritos de mini golf, miro el lugar donde se los alquilaba -10 mil, dólares el alquiler… de un mes…prefiero caminar, no tirare tanto dinero- se dijo.

En el edificio B, Bulma se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de las aulas, el pizarrón, y sobre todo los supuesto "pupitres", los cuales consistían en un escritorio, lo suficientemente amplio como para que estudien tres personas en el. Cada uno poseía los nombres de cada alumno y cuatro cajones donde los alumnos podían guardar sus cosas para la siguiente clase. Sin embargo las chicas de su clase, guardaban maquillaje, revistas de moda y otros utensilios sin importancia.

-Guau, que desperdicio de dinero- se dijo pensando que un banco una silla eran más que suficiente, sin embargo cada asiento parecía una mini oficina.

En ese momento miro a su alrededor, para ver a los que serian sus compañeros por ese año… por suerte. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que en el lugar todos aparentaban ser los dioses del mundo. Era ridículo ver como la mayoría de ellos parecían haber ensayado sus expresiones para aparentar más "cool". Lo más gracioso era de que cada uno de ellos no serian nada si no hubiera sido porque sus padres tenían el dinero para mantener el estilo de vida que llevaban. Bulma decidió sentarse sin más opciones. Hasta que…

-hola… eres nueva no?- le pregunto una chica de cabellos oscuro, bastante bonita y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola. Me llamo Bulma. Brief Bulma.-Dijo sonrojada, pues era la primera persona con quien hablaba.

-"la heredera de capsule corp?"- pensó la peli negro -Soy Chichi. Mucho gusto- le dijo para luego estirar su mano.

A diferencia de Bulma, Chichi era una chica preciosa, piel de porcelana, ojos y cabello negro, se vestía bonito pero no exagerada como la mayoría de las chicas que había visto. Así que le devolvió una sonrisa. Y tomo su mano, en señal de amistad.

-el gusto es mío. Créeme.- le dijo Bulma, pues no notaba maldad en los ojos osuros de la chica en frente de ella -Y dime Chichi desde cuando estudias en este lugar?-

-mmm… pues estoy desde hace dos años. Y tú? Es raro ver a alguien nuevo el último año del secundario-le dijo, pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza, que tenia a una chica extremadamente rica hablándole –"será otra mimada más?"- se pregunto.

-Pues en realidad, mis padres quisieron que venga aquí, decían que pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa. Supongo que no encontraron otra solución que internarme en otro lugar-

Chichi le sonrio. Pero igual le parecía raro. Parecía una chica bastante bonita, solo que lo ocultaba detrás de esas gruesas gafas, sin embargo era un poco loco cambiarse en el último año. No parecía mala chica asi que descartaba la posibilidad de una expulsión en su colegio anterior, suponía que si se llevaban bien ella le contaría el porqué del cambio repentino. Ahora ella le haría una pequeña prueba, de si la chica de cabellos azules no era una atolondrada más del colegio, ya que si bien por el momento no lo era, pero conocía a un sinfín de chicas que llegaron a la OHS como cerebritos y en menos de un mes terminaron con minifaldas y siliconas hasta dentro de la cabeza.

-jaja no creo que sea tan así. Pues yo vengo desde hace dos años, hubieran sido tres si me hubieran dado la beca la primera vez que me presente…- ahí estaba Chichi, esperando una respuesta de la peliazul.

-si dicen que los exámenes son imposibles. Es más creo que escuche que hay alumnos que le hacen juicio a los profesores cuando no los aprueban!-

Chichi se quedo conforme, al parecer a esta chica "Bulma" no le había interesado que Chichi era becada, si antes pensaba que Bulma era rara ahora pensaba que era rarísima, pues en los dos años que asistía a la OHS, nunca había podido intercambiar más de dos frases con una "no becada". Rara.

-Se nota que aquí es un mundo con títulos ya designados no?- pregunto Bulma y Chichi capto enseguida lo que ella quería decir.

-jajaj si es imposible no darse cuenta. Para serte sincera es un poco difícil conocer gente con quien no tengas que competir por si eres el más rico o cuantos autos puedes comprar con tan solo tu mesada. Jajaja-

-Jajaja welcome to the jugle- (Bienvenidos a la jungla) le respondió Bulma, ya tomando un poco de confianza con la simpática chica de ojos negros.

-siii, totalmente. Igual yo podría instruirte en las cosas básicas, como en los lugares de los edificios, o el comedor, los mejores lugares para estudiar, o lugares de bromas, incluso atajos, y esas cosas-

-muchas gracias! La verdad estari… espera… dijiste "lugares de bromas"?- pregunto Bulma con mucha intriga.

Chichi sonrío, ella sabía que esa pequeña frase llamaría la atención de la chica de cabello azul -sí, hay lugares por donde "los populares" hacen bromas a: los becados, nerds, chicos no tan apuestos, recién llegados, y la lista sigue- le dijo con gracia pero a la vez con un poco de tristeza.

-Pero que se creen?- dijo Bulma indignada.

La peli oscuro agacho la cabeza y exhalo -los dueños del colegio…- dijo Chichi.- no puedes luchar contra ellos, prácticamente sus padres son los que pagan todos estos lujos, así que la regla numero uno seria: "nunca acusar a los mimados, pues son ricos y si malvados"-

Lo único que pudo decir Bulma fue un -hump- Al oír esa respuesta, era tarde, Chichi se había sentido tan a gusto con la peliazul, que ya se había olvidado de que ella prácticamente era otra "mimada", pero diferente. Definitivamente Bulma Brief no era como los demás, cuando Chichi quiso arreglar las cosas, Bulma la interrumpió. -Pues la verdad yo no soy becada… pero tampoco mimada.- respondió Bulma con un leve tono de ofensa.

-discúlpame. En eso tienes razón! Se nota que eres diferente, en serio, no fue mi intención ofenderte!- contesto la morena.

Bulma sonrió, pocas veces escuchaba a alguien pedirle disculpas y en un lugar como ese colegio, pensó que jamás lo escucharía -no hay problema! Creo que estas acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de gente, pero te aseguro que soy diferente-. Y le sonrió.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada. Era momento de la primera clase en la OHS, por lo menos Bulma ya se sentía mejor de haber intercambiado palabras con alguien. Graciosa, inteligente, y al parecer sincera. Es un buen comienzo… en ese momento entro el profesor de literatura. Había escritorios que aun estaban vacios. Pero el profesor empezó a tomar lista, tomo nombre por nombre, sin embargo seguían entrando alumnas al salón, a quienes no parecía que les importara si interrumpían o no.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde el comienzo de la primera clase. Cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo saltar del susto a varios alumnos. Era el… -"horrible insecto"- recordó Bulma.

El profesor fulmino a los dos alumnos con la mirada, su expresión delataba que ya los conocía a ambos -señor Ouji y señor Abad. Las clases comenzaron hace 20 minutos y ya tome asistencia!- dijo furioso, pero sin levantar la voz.

Vegeta no hizo caso a los reclamos del docente, solo acomodo sus cosas, sentó y levanto su mirada en señal de desafío -profesor, todos los años es lo mismo, el primer día siempre se trata de informar los requisitos para aprobar la materia, y de que se trata la misma a nuestros "nuevos compañeros"- al decir eso miro a Bulma por ser la única cara nueva en el aula, desvió la mirada de nuevo al profesor y continuo - Hace años que lo conocemos-

El profesor no pudo evitar un leve gruñido hacia su alumno, lo cual alegro aun más a Vegeta -si, pero no por eso van a llegar a la hora que quieran a mi aula- le respondió.

Byron estaba totalmente divertido con la escena pues él sabía que nada podía hacer el un simple profesor contra un Ouji. -Está bien profesor. Es el primer día, no empecemos con el pie izquierdo- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-está bien pero que no se repita-

Vegeta y Byron, se rieron descaradamente mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos y disimulaban que atendían atentamente la clase.

Mientras tanto a Bulma casi le daba un ataque, ese chico de cabellos en punta era muy guapo, con solo verlo se le había parado el corazón y su cara se torno en un rojo furioso. Pero cuando paso por a lado de ella él ni siquiera la miro… solo la puso de ejemplo para huir de un problema, no podía esperar más, ella no era para nada bonita. Si al menos fuera tan bonita como Chichi, quizás se fijara en ella. Pero por lo que había escuchado de ese lugar ser bonito no bastaba, se debía ser rico, bonito y sobre todo, presumir de ello, no valía la pena ser así


	3. Un admirador secreto

UN ADMIRADOOR SECRETO

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el primer día de clases. Eran las 7 y media. Ese par de meses hubieran sido eternos para Bulma si no hubiera sido por su amiga Chichi, tal y como se había imaginado la primera vez, Chichi era una persona única. Se encontró con que compartiría su habitación con una chica que tenía el cerebro más chico que una canica. No obstante pidió el traslado a otra habitación, pues Chichi también compartía la habitación con una becada que no era muy de su agrado, ya que estaba constantemente pensando en cómo caerle bien a los "mimados" y lograr ser popular.

Gracias a Chichi, había podido hacer muchos amigos, la mayoría becados, claro está. Resulto que ella no era la única "mimada" que le gustaba estar con los becados, también estaba Goku, Son Goku, quien era un chico adorable, muy buena persona, y sobre todo adorable, siempre en las nubes y pensando que habría de comer. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Bulma fue que aquel chico tan adorable, el novio de su mejor amiga, era a la vez el primo de Vegeta Ouji. El chico más guapo de todo el maldito colegio.

Algo que le causaba mucha gracia a Bulma era que, Goku estaba amenazado por Vegeta. El saber que si Goku contaba a una sola persona que él y Vegeta llevaban la misma sangre, Vegeta lo colgaría de los pantalones en el mástil por el resto de año. La peli azul se preguntaba porque era así… siempre que lo veía lo encontraba obligando a un "nerd" tragarse las páginas de sus libros, o colgando la ropa interior de otros, incluso lo vio una vez maquillando, al pobre que hacía de mascota de la escuela. Verdaderamente un "chico malo".

-Basta de pensar en el… es un cretino como la mayoría de los que están inscriptos en este instituto…no debería pensar en el…. El… Vegeta. No! Basta!- se repetía una y otra vez. Resulto ser muy incomodo, pues cada vez que lo veía, el tiempo paraba, más de una vez Bulma había terminado con la boca abierta mientras él solo caminaba con su grupo por los pasillos.

Toc…toc…toc

-si? Salgo en un minuto- Bulma se puso las pantuflas y atendió la puerta.

Cuando Bulma abrió la puerta vio al chico de cadeteria, este llevaba recados de un lado a otro cuando los mimados no querían caminar más de diez minutos - hola si ¿?. Este es el cuarto de Brief Bulma?- pregunto el joven.

Nunca le llegaban recados, la única persona que podía pagar un cadete, además de ella, era Goku y díos sabe que si el se atrevía a desparramar el dinero en una cosa tan boba, Chichi lo mataría del hambre -hem? Sii soy yo.- le respondió Bulma, le había llamado la atención un hermoso ramo de rosas que llevaba en las manos, además de su gran bolso lleno de cartas. Sin embargo, el cadete le entrego, el ramo de rosas con una pequeña nota.

-que? Lo siento pero debe haber una confusión…- dijo Bulma, pensando que de verdad, alguien debió haberse confundido.

El mensajero la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió un poco -no para nada, acá dice para Brief Bulma y si es usted, no veo el error-

-esto es muy raro- respondió Bulma sin creer todavía que alguien le estuviera mandando ese hermoso ramo -Esta bien… - Bulma recibió el ramo y la carta, despacho al cadete y comenzó a leer.

"_espero que sea de tu agrado, y espero con ansias verte en clases hoy.."_

La cara de Bulma se puso de mil colores, jamás en la vida había recibido una rosa, ni una carta, ni un cumplido, esto era muy romántico. En ese momento se despertó Chichi y la vio parada en la puerta.

-que es eso? Es tuyo? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-si… eso creo… pero no tiene remitente- le respondió.

-guau un admirador secreto!- le dijo para luego salir de la cama y correr a arrebatarle la nota a Bulma -Parece que además de estudiar como loca también, le estuviste rompiendo el corazón a alguien!-

-no digas esas cosas Chichi! Yo no hice nada!- dijo Bulma sonrojada. La verdad era que se encontraba emocionada, pero a la vez no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, ya que podría ser una cruel broma de alguno de los "mimados".

-no te sobresaltes pequeña rompecorazones. Jajaja, vamos apúrate que falta 20 minutos para entrar.- le interrumpió Chichi.

Entonces puso el ramo sobre la mesa y la carta en su bolsillo, Y se alisto para empezar otro día de clases, pero este día era diferente, por tonto que sonara, sentía una leve emoción por ir a clases ese día.

-vamos Bulma si no te apresuras te voy a dejar!- le dijo Chichi mientras se terminaba de poner sus zapatos.

-no encuentro mi libro mejor ve adelantándote! Yo te sigo después está bien?- le dijo la peli azul mientras revolvía entre todas sus pertenencias.

-eres inteligente, graciosa, y aunque lo niegues eres linda- le dijo Chichi mientras se acercaba a Bulma, tomaba su rostro y termino -Pero Bulma Brief; eres la persona más desordenada que conocí en mi vida! Apúrate yo le avisare al profesor que estas con retardo!-

Bulma le sonrió -Si por favor.- le dijo sonrojada a su amiga.

Bulma siguió buscando en su ropero, su escritorio, incluso debajo de la cama, y al final recordó que lo había dejado en el casillero. -eres una cabeza hueca!- se dijo una y mil veces.

Así salió de su habitación a toda velocidad hacia los pasillos de los casilleros. Cuando estaba por llegar a la última curva choco contra alguien. Cayó al suelo, totalmente mareada por el golpe y no alcanzo a ver quien había quedado enfrente suyo.

-maldita seas, no ves por donde caminas pedazo de estúpida!- le grito una voz demasiado conocida.

-hump… lo siento… lo siento mucho- le dijo sonrojada al chico más guapo de la escuela, Vegeta.

Cuando Vegeta dejo de refregarse la cabeza, vio a la chica enfrente de sus ojos, luego de mirarla por dos segundos mientras ella acomodaba sus gafas, se le escapo una sonrisa.

-lo siento yo, por haberte tratado asi… fui muy rudo- le dijo mientras se paraba de un salto.

-"Vegeta me pide disculpas? Esto es un sueño!"- cuando hizo el amague de levantarse, Vegeta la ayudo.

-permíteme, discúlpame estaba muy distraído, y llegaba tarde a clases. Y por lo que veo tu también no Bulma?- le dijo con un tono coqueto.

-"sabe mi nombre!" si la verdad que iba para los casilleros a buscar mi libro "sabe mi nombre! Vegeta Ouji sabe mi nombre!"- Bulma no lo podía creer, era todo tan incierto.

-pues mas vale que te apures… las clases empezaron hace 10 minutos y… espero con ansias verte en clases hoy…- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-si, yo ya me voy, hasta pronto, y discúlpame por el golpe, adiós, es decir hasta luego.- no podía dejar de hablar, se encontraba nerviosísima. Sabía que ese chico era una calamidad para los profesores, era el diablo en persona para la mayoría de los alumnos, pero era el sueño de más de una chica. Y sabia su nombre! Personas como él se suponía que no memorizaban más de cinco nombres y en ese listado no se encontraban los nombres de los nerds.

Bulma caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos, sentía que caminaba por las nubes. Cuando de repente… se le vino a la mente…. "_ESPERO CON ANSIAS VERTE EN CLASES HOY.."._Se paro dos segundos y busco desesperadamente la nota que había recibido esa mañana;

"_espero que sea de tu agrado, y espero con ansias verte en clases hoy.."-_

_Esto_no es posible… será que él me mando…no, no puede ser, es decir, el puede tener chicas de todo tipo, tamaños, no puede ser! … pero es mucha coincidencia… pero es solo eso- Bulma bajo la cabeza, por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacerse la cabeza, de que Vegeta Ouji gustara de ella. No. Ella era el "horrible insecto", lo que pensaba era imposible.

Fue por su libro, y corrió a clases, ya habían pasado 20 minutos. Entro al salón desesperada.

-señorita que son estas horas de llegar a clases!- le grito la profesora.

-lo siento profesora, tuve que ir a mi casillero, por mi libro… y…-

-no me importa, tome asiento y que no se repita- definitivamente no la trataban como a un mimado cualquiera.

Cuando Bulma tomo asiento, noto una pequeño pedazo de papel en el.

"espero que te haya gustado las rosas. F: Vegeta."

Bulma levanto la mirada hacia el asiento de vegeta, el estaba mirándola y luego le sonrió.


	4. la apuesta del ultimo año

LA APUESTA DE EL ULTIMO AÑO

Las clases habían terminado, el curso era el último lugar en el mundo donde Bulma quería estar. Tenía que hablar con Chichi, ella tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando. Quería que alguien la haga reaccionar, ya que desde que vio la sonrisa de Vegeta dirigirse a ella, prácticamente había perdido la conciencia.

Cuando la profesora se despidió de los alumnos, Bulma agarro sus cosas y salió disparando por la puerta hacia el baño. Por lo menos ahí no se lo cruzaría y con suerte Chichi entraría de un momento u otro. Recién iniciaba la semana, eso significaba que todavía le quedaba cuatro días para "evitarlo" y cuando llegue el viernes por la noche, el se iría con sus amigos a una de sus mansiones para divertirse todo el fin de semana.

Mientras estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, su amiga ingreso por la puerta.

-se puede saber qué te pasa?- le pregunto intrigada, ya que Bulma jamás se salía de clases si ella -Saliste del aula como si te estuviera persiguiendo la mafia-

Bulma no salía del shock y lo único que pudo decir fue -estoy atónita Chichi… no se qué hacer-

Chichi la miro con miedo ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado, para que este con la cara totalmente pálida?... más de lo común… -me estas preocupando, estas totalmente pálida, pareciera que viste un fantasma-

-ojala hubiera visto uno-

-ya dime qué demonios te pasa!- le pregunto perdiendo la paciencia.

-no me retes… duras penas puedo asimilarlo yo!-

-está bien- suspiro Chichi, pues sabía que sí le gritaba pondría nerviosa a su amiga -respira profundo. Y suéltalo ok?-

-está bien. …. Vegeta Ouji es mi admirador secreto-

La cara de Chichi paso de serena a sorprendida, y luego paso a enojada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado eso, estaba claro que viniendo de Ouji era solo una cruel broma, pero veía una pisca de ilusión en los ojos de su amiga, ¿Cómo la haría volver a la tierra sin lastimarla?

-es una broma?- pregunto, esperando que por favor lo sea.

-no! Mira me lo cruce esta mañana cuando fui a buscar mi libro a mi casillero, y me trato muy bien, luego me dijo una pequeña frase que decía la nota que me llego esta mañana con el ramo de rosa…- empezó a contar su historia.

-debe ser coincidencia- decía sin querer creer todavía.

La peli azula la miro, sacudió su cabeza y siguió contando el porqué afirmaba su "teoría" según Chichi -siii eso pensé yo también. Pero luego cuando llegue a mi escritorio encontré esta nota.- y le dio la nota a Chichi.

-mmm al parecer es él- dijo con un leve tono de tristeza.

-no se qué hacer! Te imaginas? El chico más guapo de la OHS, fijándose en… mi?-

NO! No podía dejar que eso pasara, Bulma se estaba haciendo ilusiones, falsas ilusiones, Chichi era directa, se lo diría pero con tacto -pues yo te diría que no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ese tipo Bulma- comenzó su monologo, esperando que su amiga de ojos azules entienda las cosas como son en realidad -No es de fiar, debes acordarte de que él es muy particular en esta escuela, él no es educado ni con su padre… no es… una buena persona-

Bulma miro a su amiga, como si le hubieran dado una fuerte bofetada. Era cierto. Por muy guapo que fuera Vegeta, no era conocido por ser un buen compañero o una persona idealista. En realidad era conocido por sus maldades. Su padre el rey en los negocios de autos y él era el príncipe de la escuela.

-tienes razón Chichi- dijo tratando de no decirlo tan triste, pero no pudo. –ven vamos a comer un rico helado- le dijo Chichi para cambiar el espantoso tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vegeta escucho el timbre y guardo sus cosas de mala gana. Antes de que pudiera pararse vio a la cerebrito de cabellos azules, huir del lugar a toda prisa. Lo que le vino a la mente ese día hace dos meses atrás.

Flashback

Ya había terminado la primera semana de clases, y por tradición era hora de la primera fiesta del año en casa de Mike.

La música daba con todo, había muy poca comida sobre la mesa, pero las bebidas eran diferentes y hasta podían llenar la piscina de tanto alcohol, cerveza, vino, wisky, tequila, freeze, vodka, etc. La mayoría de los invitados estaban ebrios y el resto… también pero ya se encontraban durmiendo sobre el jardín o en las escaleras.

A simple vista aparentaba ser la fiesta más grande del año, pero en realidad era solo una más en la vida de los populares, los mimados, los hijos de papi, no importaban los apodos ellos se sentían los reyes del mundo.

En una piecita alejada de barullo, se encontraban; Vegeta, Byron, y Mike. Ya se habían cansado de beber. Ya estaban acostumbrados al alcohol en su cuerpo, sentían el mareo en él, pero los tres estaban en perfectas condiciones como para hablar seriamente o hasta jugar un partido de rugby y ni hablar de la típica "pérdida de memoria", eso era para principiantes. Ya se habían acostado con dos chicas como mínimo, solo en esa noche, así que se pusieron a jugar al pocker.

-oye esto está decayendo- dijo Mike, mientras veía a sus amigos dejar de beber.

Byron dio una ojeada alrededor y molesto se dirigió a sus amigos -El resto la está pasando bien… deberíamos echarlos- dijo odiosamente.

-me da igual, que se vayan al diablo- contesto Vegeta.

-deberíamos dejar a algunas chicas, para nuestra diversión siguió Byron con un tono lujurioso.

Vegeta miro alrededor, no encontraba a ninguna que se pudiera parar sola -Olvídalo. Por lo que veo todas están ebrias, no me arriesgare a que vomiten en hombro-dijo con asco -Además ya obtuve lo que quise, al menos por hoy. Pude haber tenido más, pero me quede satisfecho-

-jaja Vegeta ouji, siempre obteniendo lo que quiere, y después nos preguntamos porque los becados no llaman mimados? Jaja- se burlo Mike.

-esos insectos solo tienen envidia. Apuesto que darían cualquier cosa por estar en nuestros zapatos, en nuestros muy caros zapatos y no en esos zapatos de plástico que usan.

-si eso es seguro, pero como no tienen oportunidad, lo único que les queda es odiarnos, jaja o no? Manga de "mimados"- pregunto Mike sarcásticamente.

-oye se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!...- dijo de repente Byron, llamando la atención de sus dos amigo -ya tengo la apuesta de este año!-

Vegeta y Mike miraron a Byron con curiosidad, este se levanto en frente de ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Era hora de las apuestas.

Byron puso un pie sobre la mesa sacando toda su soberbia frente a sus dos amigos -como ustedes sabes y todo el colegio sabe, somos los más populares de la OHS. Nuestras fiestas son las mejores en toda la ciudad, las chicas crecen en los arboles para nosotros. Pero creo que ya nada es un reto. Señores: cuando nos conocimos, decidimos que las apuestas, eran lo nuestro o no?-

-podría decirse- dijo Vegeta simulando indiferencia. –ohhh seee- afirmo Mike.

Byron miro hacia el horizonte tratando de poner un poco de drama a la situación -a la edad de 13 años, hemos apostado dinero, y no solo unos míseros pesos, si no miles de pesos. O no?- pregunto poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

-¡SI!- afirmaron Vegeta y Mike, divertidos frente a su ridículo amigo.

-a los 14, el dinero era fácil de conseguir y de tirar, así que optamos por quién podía beber mas alcohol en una noche o no?- siguió.

-¡SI!- dijeron ambos. –que buenos tiempos!- agrego Mike.

-a los 15, la apuesta fue ver quien conseguía mas chicas en menos de un año, se acuerdan?- seguía recordando.

-¡SI!- Repitieron. –Mis primeras veinticinco- dijo suspirando Vegeta en total burla.

-y el año pasado, optamos por ver a cuantos becados o nerd, conseguíamos que se fueran, por nuestras… inocentes bromas, no es cierto?-

-¡SI!- gritaron al ultimo.

-pues este año propongo que combinemos nuestras apuestas, la apuesta de este año, tiene que ser un reto, tiene que ser algo que nos cueste alcanzar- dijo parándose arriba de la mesa.

-ya dilo de una maldita vez o te rompo la cara!- le amenazo Vegeta, perdiendo totalmente la paciencia.

-no desesperes mi amigo. Lo que propongo es esto: Como ustedes saben, los perdedores nos odian, es más nos aborrecen, pero es nuestro deber demostrar, que en realidad, mueren por estar con nosotros, por ser como nosotros, la apuesta será: que cada uno de nosotros deberá seducir a una perdedora, hay que hacer que se enamore de nosotros, a tal punto que se desinhibirá de tod…-

-eso es asqueroso!- interrumpió Vegeta. –no voy a echar a perder mi reputación por andar con una chiquilla- reprocho.

BY: jaja quien dijo que los demás se tenían que enterar?. Lo único que hay que hacer es seducirla, y para comprobar que el reto se logro, tenemos que sacarles una foto comprometedora o grabarla. Quien obtenga más fotos o filmaciones, gana la última apuesta del año, y el premio será: 7.000 por cada foto y 1000'0 por cada video, y diez litros de alcohol por cada foto y video.

-yo me uno, esto si parece un reto de verdad, hay que tener en cuenta que los cerebritos nos detestan, además el premio es tentador-

- eso es demasiado fácil, qué más da. Hasta ahora soy el ganador invicto, en todas las apuestas, y por más que esta apuesta me da un poco de asco, no puedo perder la corona.- dijo Vegeta sacando toda su soberbia.

-está hecho. Brindaremos por la nueva apuesta de este año.- Mike saco una botella de wisky. Y sirvió un vaso a cada uno como si fuera un barman profesional.

-tenemos que rememorar esta ocasión!- Byron tomo una cámara que se encontraba en la mesa y comenzó a filmar como sus amigos tomaban el wisky como si fuera agua.

Fin de flashback

-"demonios estoy arto de esa estúpida apuesta, pero no importa, debo ganar, yo siempre gano"- pensó Vegeta mientras salía de clases y veía como Chichi Triboli salía a toda prisa por el pasillo.


	5. Amistad

AMISTAD

Ya eran las seis, por los pasillos se podía ver a Chichi correr a toda velocidad.

-"lo voy a matar, esto sí que no se lo voy a perdonar"-, había visto por primera vez la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle, que ella seria quien la ayudaría a encontrar a su "admirador secreto", que ella seria, quien la ayudaría a encontrarse con él, o que saldrían en grupo, o cualquier cosa. Pero al escuchar que su "admirador" era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta Ouji, el mundo se le había caído en pedazos. Si lo hubiera tenido en frente lo hubiera golpeado, o al menos lo hubiera intentado. -"maldito! Siempre metiendo sus sucias garras en gente inocente!"- seguía pensando.

Vegeta, era el mariscal de campo del equipo, y se juntaban todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes a practicar. Todos sabían que el equipo salía a las seis, tomaban una ducha y de regreso a las habitaciones o a la piscina, a veces pedían permiso a sus padres y se iban a tomar algo afuera. Por eso era necesario, hablar con él antes que saliera y se perdiera hasta el lunes, Chichi tenía que aclarar las cosas en ese momento.

Llego a las duchas, la mayoría de los "mimados" ya estaban saliendo. Noto que Vegeta aun no. Bien. Antes de que alguno de los del equipo de rugby se diera cuenta, Chichi entro a las duchas, y lo encontró.

-tengo que hablar contigo!- dijo Chichi, con total seriedad. Vegeta dio la vuelta y le sonrió. -vaya, hola Chichi como estas?, es un gusto el volver a verte- decía sarcásticamente mientras se detenía de ponerse su remera blanca, dejando así su pecho desnudo donde algunas gotas, que caían de su oscuro cabello, recorrían sus abdominales hasta deshacerse en sus pantalones.

-no quieras hacerte el educado conmigo- dijo Chichi tratando de ignorar la casi desnudez del chico que estaba en frente suyo -Vengo a pedirte… no vengo a exigirte que dejes a Bulma en paz-

-Bulma?...- pregunto, olvidado por dos segundos quien era esa persona -ah la pequeña Bulma Brief… no?- recordó.

-no te hagas el estúpido. No se cuales sean tus intenciones para con ella, sea lo que sea ni lo pienses!- dijo sonando más autoritaria de lo que hubiera querido.

-pues la verdad es que sean cual sean "mis intenciones con ella"- dijo tomándose la quijada y mirando al techo -no es de tu incumbencia- largo al final.

-si que me incumbe! Ella es mi amiga, y no quiero que te le acerques!- le contesto Chichi.

Vegeta sonrío frente al valor que Chichi poseía y decidió jugar con esa valentía -espera un minuto… no quieres que me acerque a tu amiga… es que acaso estas celosa?- y se acerco a Chichi, acorralándola en una esquina.- será que en realidad no soportas que me acerque a tu amiga? Que la prefiera a ella antes que a ti?- pregunto.

A pesar del acercamiento, a Chichi no se le movía un pelo, pero si la incomodaba que invadiera su espacio.

-eres un estúpido!- lo empujo y se alejo de el.- mira, Bulma es una persona maravillosa, es graciosa, sincera, humilde, inteligente, y dios sabe las demás características que tiene, ella no tiene maldad en su cabeza, y se perfectamente que escorias como tú nunca verán eso. Por eso no me fio de ti, ni de tus amigos, no son solo mas que… un grupo de idiotas que creen ser los dioses del universo!- dijo dejando salir todo el rencor que les tenia.

En ese momento, Vegeta tomo las manos de Chichi y las poyo en la pared, quedando cara a cara los dos.

-no permito que me insulte, ni mi padre. Debería darte tu merecido ahora mismo. No te metas en mi camino Chichi Trivoli, porque puedes salir muy perjudicada-

-solo te pido que dejes a Bulma. Ella no merece caer en tus redes! Ella nunca te hizo nada.- decía Chichi comenzando a tener miedo al sujeto que tenía en frente.

Vegeta la miro por un segundo, Chichi era bella, una carita de ángel, cabello y ojos oscuros como la noche y dios sabia que tenia buen cuerpo, lástima que había nacido en una cuna de madera, si no puedo haber tenido al colegio bajo sus pies.

-no eres nadie para pedirme favores, es más, me acabas de dar muchas ganas de conocer a esa niña humilde, inteligente, sincera y no sé qué otras cosas. Ya me canse de las huecas y simplemente quiero a alguien diferente.- al decir esto, suelta las manos de Chichi y se aleja.

Chichi estaba perpleja, se refregaba las manos, ya que Vegeta había sido muy brusco al agarrarla.

-huyyy eres un imbécil! Te odio!- le grito para luego descargar su ira, se puso a patear el casillero de la súper estrella de rugby.- eres una escoria!-seguía gritándole.

Vegeta podía oír los gritos de Chichi desde afuera y también podía escuchar como su pobre casillero sufría las consecuencias de provocar a esa histérica mujer. El no podía hacerle nada, si Chichi hubiera sido un hombre, estaría en una ambulancia rumbo al hospital o peor aun la humillaría todos los días hasta que decida abandonar la OHS. Ya lo había hecho más de una vez y era divertido. Pero Chichi era una mujer y el sabia que a las mujeres no se las tocaba, al menos no de esa manera, de vez en cuando un susto no estaba fuera de lugar, pero jamás golpearía a una, le causo gracia el ver a Chichi, como tembló cuando la tubo cerca, y la hizo más atractiva aun el ver como se le enfrento a él. Ahora lo que le daba curiosidad, era el saber, porque esa niña de cabellos azules, tenía toda la protección de Chichi Triboli.

Estaba llegando al campo y vio un grupo de porristas que seguían hablando y ensayando sus rutinas y de pronto se acordó de nuevo, el atrevimiento de Chichi, el no le haría nada, era mujer, pero tampoco dejaría que se la lleve barata y menos al escuchar lo que le estaba haciendo a su casillero. Así que decidió acercarse a las porristas, esto era asunto de mujeres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 8 de la noche, Bulma se encontraba en su habitación, un poco preocupada por su amiga que todavía no volvía, pero tampoco lo estaba tanto ya que puede ser que se encontraba con Goku. Lo que si era raro era que no le haya avisado, aunque sea a través de un mensaje de texto.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y entro una Chichi cubierta de aderezos y harina, estaba maquillada como un payaso y tenía el peinado de una medusa.

-odio a los estúpidos de este colegio!- grito, dejando en claro el porqué de su nuevo "look".

Bulma quería reír ante la imagen de su amiga, pero se imaginaba la vergüenza que debió pasar, el tener que caminar en ese estado por toda la OHS.

-ven te ayudare a limpiarte- dijo conteniendo la risa como podía -quienes fueron?-

-las estúpidas de las porristas, son unas taradas. Pero te juro que algún día seré la jefa de al menos una de ellas, y hare que besen el suelo donde piso!-

-jajaja me gusta tu actitud. Aunque yo que tu, las obligaría que vallan a trabajar en el estado en que te dejaron a ti.- Chichi miro a su amiga y le respondió.

-a veces puedes ser malvada Bulma- le contesto.

-jajaj estoy aprendiendo de la mejor no?- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-hey eso no es cierto!-

-no te enojes! Y cuéntame, donde demonios te metiste toda la tarde, no me digas que estas chicas te secuestraron por dos horas?- pregunto, ya que no podía imaginarse a su pobre amiga atrapada dos horas por esas malvadas chicas.

Chichi la miro, no podía decirle que había estado con Vegeta, Bulma no conocía a Vegeta como ella. Capaz que no entendería muy bien los porqués de sus intenciones de alejarla de ese sujeto.

-estuve con Goku… por un buen rato, y cuando nos despedimos me encontré con las atolondradas. Igual ya fue. Ahora necesito, a mi amiga, al lado mío.- miro a Bulma, con una mirada malvada. -que te traes en manos, Triboli?- pregunto Bulma adivinando sus intenciones. Chichi se paro y abrazo a Bulma, ensuciándola de harina y aderezo.

-noo! Estas muy sucia! Chichi suéltame!- gritaba Bulma –recién me bañe!-

-no seas mala amiga y demuéstrame que me quieres!jajjaaj-


	6. El encuentro

Capitulo6

EL ENCUENTRO

Era otro día, en el colegio más caro del país. Los días habían pasado normalmente. Mientras cepillaba su cabello, Bulma miraba su reflejo.

-te detesto.- se decía a ella misma, veía sus anteojos, que hacían sus ojos más grandes de lo normal, tenia frenos, unos grandes frenos y toda la ropa, que tenía era de anciana, aunque no se podía imaginar con otro estilo de ropa. Trataba de poner expresiones sensuales pero veía que los resultados causaban gracia.

Nunca se había preocupado por su imagen, ya que en los colegios, a donde había asistido, debía usar un uniforme que los hacía a todos iguales, pero la maldita OHS era diferente. El lugar prácticamente era una pasarela, donde se podía usar ropa casual, todo el tiempo, siempre y cuando no sea provocativa. En realidad eso decía las reglas del colegio. Sin embargo; había visto muchas chicas populares usar minifaldas y botas de taco aguja. Parecían rameras, pero siempre salían ganando, ya que solo les bastaba guiñarle un ojo al preceptor para que este les dejara andar como unas cualquieras.

Bulma se paro en frente del espejo; y vio los resultados. Una camisa a cuadros lo bastante ancha y una falda por debajo de las rodillas. Los zapatos de una colegiala y medias blancas. Parecía… ni siquiera sabía lo que parecía. Y eso era lo más triste.

No sabía lo que era el maquillaje, ni tampoco lo que era echarse 30 diferentes tipos de crema. Nunca se había depilado, pues tenía cejas chicas, y no lo veía necesario.

De pronto, giro su cabeza a la ventana. Ahí estaba el ramo de rosas que le habían regalado, seguían tan bellas como ese lunes que se las habían entregado. Pensó de repente en quien se la había regalado. La vida era injusta, le había prometido a Chichi, no creerle ni una palabra a Vegeta. Según ella, el era un miserable, debía creerle, ella venia desde hace dos años, tres con el corriente. Si era inteligente, debía hacer lo que Chichi decía. Solo deseaba no ser inteligente.

Todavía era temprano. Chichi seguía durmiendo. Ese día quería salir a caminar un poco, solo respirar el aire matutino y mojarse un poco los zapatos con el roció del césped.

Eran las siete del la mañana y las clases comenzaban dentro de una hora. Recorrió el lugar y lo contemplo aun más que el primer día. Estaba todo limpio y se veía el brillo de los pasillos y los recorrió con mas animo.

Camino y camino sin parar, hasta que llego a una escalera; "prohibido el ingreso a alumnos", decía en un costado. No había nadie. Nadie se enteraría. Así que subió velozmente para echar un vistazo y luego bajar lo más rápido posible. Parecía que ya había subido tres pisos, pero todavía no llegaba al final. Luego una ráfaga de luz la encegueció.

-Sorprendente!- dijo impresionada- esto es irreal-. Nunca había visto un lugar así, había toda clase de flores, incluso pasto, superficial, pero aparentaba ser real, había también un pequeño estanque, y la vista… simplemente la mejor.

-¡Qué haces aquí?- Bulma se había sentado en el estanque y esa voz enojada casi la hacía caer dentro de ella, se levanto rápido y busco el dueño de la voz.

-disculpe, no fue mi intención, ya me voy- dijo fuerte mientras buscaba disimuladamente el dueño de esa vos tan ronca y atractivamente conocida.

-este lugar está prohibido para los alumnos?- dijo el sujeto saliendo detrás de una pequeña pared.

Era Vegeta, debía ser una maldita coincidencia o el la había seguido. La primera sonaba más real.

-solo tuve curiosidad. Lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza tratando de ocultar un poco el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Vegeta noto su enrojecimiento -te disculpas demasiado. sabes?- dijo coquetamente.

-lo sient… digo si, es como un reflejo. Ya me voy.-

-no te estoy echando, solo te quería informara que aquí no se permiten alumnos-

-tu estas aquí no? Yo debería preguntar por qué yo no puedo venir y tu sí-

Vegeta miro un destello de desafío en los ojos azules detrás de las ridículas gafas -no tengo porque responder eso, pero sin embargo lo hare; yo no soy solo un alumno. Este es como mi espacio personal-

-pensé que todos pagábamos los mismos gastos aquí- seguía desafiándolo.

-si, pero algunos pagamos un poco de mas, para tener pequeños lujos como este- esto ultimo le dijo como si se lo explicara a un niño pequeño.

A Bulma no le gustaba tirar el dinero en estupideces como un carrito de minigolf o mensajeros personales, pero el lugar era tan precioso que valía la pena volver -entonces si pago un poco mas podre venir aquí? Cuando yo quiera- pregunto.

Vegeta sabia que la chica no era becada, asi que debía dejarle en claro que no podía volver -no! Este lugar es mío y de nadie más.

-me parece que solo tratas de intimidarme para que ya no vuelva- otra vez desafiándolo.

-"que niña más persistente"- pensó Vegeta - puede ser, logre intimidarte?

-no, pero igual ya tengo que irme-

-espera no te vayas- dijo Vegeta viendo que esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para agregar una pequeña foto de la peli azul a su abultada colección.

Bulma se detuvo un instante y lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos azabaches que podían hipnotizar a cualquier mujer.

Vegeta se acerco a ella a paso seductor, se paro en frente de ella, casi sintiendo su respiracion -te gustaron las rosas? Nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto sonriéndoles.

Bulma noto sus intenciones y aunque la ponía un poco feliz, sabía que debía alejarse de ese hombre -si, eran muy bonitas, pero puedo saber porque me las diste?- tuvo que preguntar.

Vegeta camino hasta la puerta que daba a las escaleras y se apoyo en ella, prácticamente bloqueando la salida de Bulma.

-pues la verdad es que no yo sé. Te he visto varios días. Eres un poco especial, sé que no eres becada, que casi me igualas en coeficiente intelectual. Además se que te quedas en el colegio todos los fines de semana con Chichi-

Bulma se quedo perpleja, se había sorprendido cuando se entero de que el sabia su nombre, pero esto? Sabía mucho, muchísimo más de los que había imaginado. Lo que ella no sabía era que Vegeta había averiguado eso solo hace un día atrás.

Bulma vio como empezó a sonreírle. No debía confiar. Tenía que ponerse a la defensiva.

-si, supongo que somos pocos los que vamos a terminar el año, sin sobornar a un profesor.-

Vegeta sonrió, le había causado gracia el comentario. -Dime Bulma, que haces para divertirte? Porque supongo que alguien como tu necesita diversión no?-. Bulma sabía a qué se refería Vegeta y no se estaba refiriendo exactamente a un hobby en particular. Debía irse, y debía hacerlo en ese momento. -ya son las 8 menos 10. Yo me voy-

-es muy temprano todavía.- y coloco su brazo en el extremo de la puerta bloqueándola, por completo. Bulma no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella le rogaba quedarse todo el día ahí, pero la otra le gritaba que huyera.

Pensó en sus posibilidades de escape y debía pensar rápido -es un lugar muy bonito, debería traer a mis amigas aquí-

Noto que fruncía el seño… más de lo normal -te lo prohíbo!. Nadie puede entrar aquí!- dijo Vegeta.

Ya estaba, ya lo había provocado, ahora tenía que seguir haciéndolo -porque no?- dijo como una niña a quien se le negaba una paleta.

Vegeta se enojo más ante esa actitud -haces demasiadas preguntas niña.-

-pues tu no pareces dispuesto a responder alguna- le respondió poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-no tengo porque hacerlo!.- en ese momento, Vegeta cruzo los brazos y miro a un costado.

Bien.

Bulma aprovecho ese descuido para salir del lugar. -igual no le contare a nadie. No te preocupes, adiós!- le grito bajando a toda velocidad por los escalones.

Cuando Vegeta abrió los ojos vio a la peli azul bajar las escaleras. Había sido astuta. Pero la próxima caería. Todas caen.

Bulma bajo a toda velocidad. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. En otras circunstancias, la situación hubiera sido más romántica que cualquier película, el lugar, el encuentro, la vista, sus ojos… ese día volvería a perder la clase, soñando en un mundo alterno, en donde ella era bonita y él se moría de amor por ella. Pero solo seria eso, un mundo alterno.


	7. Insistente!

Capitulo7

Habían pasado tres semanas, desde aquel encuentro en la terraza del colegio. Bulma ignoraba a Vegeta y a este parecía no importarle, cosa que ería más aun a Bulma. Chichi insistía en que debía estar lo más lejos posible de aquel tipo, insistía mucho. Ya se estaba cansando, no era una niña pequeña, como para que les estén repitiendo las cosas una y otra vez.

-basta Chichi! No voy a salir con ese sujeto. El no está interesado en mi! Y yo ya ni lo considero lindo!- le mintió, en realidad Bulma no había visto nunca a un chico tan guapo como lo era el "príncipe".

Por su parte Chichi quería asegurarse de que Vegeta no la estaba persiguiendo o algo así -lo siento Brief… solo que no quiero que te lastimen, eso es todo…-

No podía culpar a su amiga, el guapo de cabellos de flama, era muy bien conocido por sus maldades -mira… Vegeta no se me acerca, no me saluda, ni siquiera me mira… la verdad es que si quisieras verme más segura, estaría en otro colegio-

-habrá posibilidad?- bromeo Chichi.

-oye! No voy a cambiarme de colegio por un chico! Además ya hasta me está pareciendo acogedor.- en eso pasa una porrista y le echa una malteada fría en la cara.

-perdedoraaaa!- le grito la hermosa chica rubia y se fue saltando como una niña de 7 años.

Ambas chicas se quedaron atónitas frente al ataque sin previo aviso -huy! Es una chiruza!- dijo Chichi, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para agarrarla de sus "hermosos rizos dorados", cuando Bulma la detuvo. Mientras temblaba le decía "no" con la cabeza. La morena entendió "si pegas a la niña mimada, adiós beca". No pudo más que resignarse -Estas bien Bulma?- le preugnto.

-esta helada!- decía mientras se quitaba el hielo de los ojos- dios está congelada! Tengo que ir cambiarme o si no me enfermare!-

-está bien Bulma… yo… hablare con el profesor, para que no te pongan falta. Está bien?-

-si hazlo por favor!... esta helada!- seguía temblando Bulma

Chichi le sonrío, ella ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había echado de esas bebidas en la cara. -jaja todavía no te acostumbraste! Bueno ve, si no quieres que te de un resfrió.- saco los libros de su casillero y se fue rumbo a clases.

-esta helada!- Bulma dio media vuelta y siguió su camino… de regreso a su habitación.

Mientras caminaba, limpiaba un poco sus anteojos, como no los tenía puestos, podía distinguir una figura en frente de ella. –la malteada es para tomarla, no para bañarse con ella- dijo esa persona… reconocía esa voz, pero no quería anticiparse. Se puso los anteojos, era él.

-Vegeta… no deberías estar en clases?- pregunto Bulma.

-eres mi madre o qué?- bromeo Vegeta.

-pues si lo fuera, estarías en clases ahora- dijo sin escrúpulos.

-" que atrevida", bueno pero no lo eres…tenía que hablar contigo-

-no tengo tiempo… tengo que cambiarme, ya estoy llegando tarde a clases- otra vez tenía que huir de él.

La peli azul siguió su camino, pasando por al lado de Vegeta -Chichi de seguro te está cubriendo o no?-

-si… pero… oye cómo es que sabias que volvería a mi habitación?... acaso… tu mandaste a que me tiren la malteada?- dijo con rabia.

-"valla que es inteligente" jajaja si hubiera querido ensuciarte- tenía que salir de esas sospecha - lo hubiera hecho yo no crees?-

Bulma solo lo miro, no quería creerle -la verdad no me sorprendería. Permiso tengo que entrar a mi habitación-

-te dije que tengo que hablar… en realidad tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

-bueno está bien- dijo ma´s para salir de la duda que por deshacerse de él -Suéltalo.-

-después de clases te espero en la entrada para salir a cenar. Te espero a las 7 o a las 8?-

-qué?-le preguntó totalmente soprendida.

-si te espero a las 7 u 8?, ah y también quiero saber si te gustan los restaurantes elegantes o prefieres la comida chatarra-

Suspiro hondo, su sueño hecho realidad, pero solo era eso… un sueño, como siempre; tenía que ser inteligente -en primer lugar, nunca dije que saldría contigo-

Vegeta se apoyo a la pared, como quien no quería la cosa -no extendamos esto. Solo fui al grano, estaría bueno que tú también hicieras lo mismo-

-estás loco! No saldré contigo! Ni siquiera te conozco!-

-o por favor… que quieres que te ruegue? No lo hare desde ya, te lo aclaro!-

-lo se… y no quiero que me ruegues! Además, vienes aquí, pensando que yo dejare las cosas que tengo que hacer, solo por ti?-

-tienes algo que hacer mañana?-

-no…-

-ves no tienes nada que hacer… sabes sería bueno que te despejes un poco! Siempre te ves tan tensa Porque no salimos mañana ya que ni tu ni yo tenemos algo que hacer…-

Bulma volvió a suspirar hondo, debía sacar fuerzas -gracias por tu oferta, se que te costo ser lo suficientemente educado como para preguntar, pero me temo que debo rechazarla. Permiso quiero entrar a mi habitación- le dijo tratando de empujar el musculoso cuerpo de Vegeta hacia un lado.

El mariscal de campo solo abrió los ojos y exhalo -sabes cuando era niño, aprendí que el burro, no hace el amor por lindo, si no por insistente-

La peli azul lo miro desconcertada, pues no había entendido la frase -qué?

-sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche…- Bulma lo miro perpleja, que demonios estaba haciendo? -sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noch…-

Bulma lo miro y no pudo evitar que esa treta le diera gracia -estás loco!- y empezó a sonreír. -Déjame pasar a mi habitación!-

Vegeta se movió a un lado y seguía. - sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche-

Bulma entro a la habitación pero seguía escuchando a Vegeta afuera.

-sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche.-

Al principio le pareció tierno y gracioso. Pero mientras se cambiaba él no había parado ni una sola vez, en realidad solo paraba para tomar aire.

-sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en- se abrió la puerta de repente.

Bulma salió de su habitación con una gran vena en su frente -ESTA BIEEEEN!- grito Bulma, Vegeta se sorprendió ante la reacción de la peli azul. Y se sonrió. Su expresión había sido graciosa, por dos segundos no fue más la niña "bibliotecaria", si no una leona dispuesta a atacar.

-mañana, a las 8 en la entrada del colegio… me da igual si comemos langosta o la comida de la cafetería.- cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave. Lo fulmino con una última mirada y se fue a clases.

Vegeta se apoyo en la puerta de la habitación de la peli azul, -será humilde, sincera, inteligente, pero no tiene mucha paciencia-


	8. La playa

Capitulo8

LA PLAYA

Era el gran día, Bulma había visto pasar las agujas del reloj, a toda hora. Desde que se acostó la noche anterior no veía la hora de que fueran las 8 del día siguiente. Esa misma mañana, le había pedido a su madre que la deje salir por la noche. Si no el colegio no la dejaría. Pensó un rato la situación. El día anterior, le había dicho a Chichi que no la moleste con el asunto de Vegeta…" ya no soy una niña para que me estén repitiendo las cosas", esas habían sido sus palabras, que cara dura.

Ese día tendría que mentirle por primera vez a su amiga, le diría que se iba a cenar con sus padres, porque hace mucho que no los veía.

Le hubiera gustado pedirle consejos a la hora de vestirse o peinarse, pero levantaría sospechas. Así que tendría que ir normalmente.

-"qué demonios estas pensando?"- empezó a golpearse la cabeza con sus manos- "ni siquiera tendría que haber aceptado"- se decía a si misma, mientras se miraba al espejo, esa vez no habia actuado con inteligencia, es más lo había hecho queriendo -"tonta, vas a mentir a tu amiga, por un sujeto que, TU SABES que no vale la pena"-se levanto de su asiento. Se miro de nuevo de pies a cabeza. Y trato de posar, hacer gestos, caminar, quedaba totalmente ridícula. Se acerco de nuevo al espejo y dijo la frase que siempre se decía así misma – te detesto-.

-a quien le hablas?- le pregunto Chichi quien justo entro a la habitación y escucho lo último que su amiga dijo.

Casi le daba un infarto a la peli azul -hee…. A nadie. Ya me tengo que ir. Jejeje volveré temprano, no te preocupes… adiós…-

Chichi la miro rara pero como le había creído que se iba con sus padres solo se despidió -que te diviertas!-

-"me iré al infierno por esto", ¡Si! adiós!- y se fue.

Empezó a correr, eran las 8 y 10. En todo el día la hora pareció haberse detenido, pero cuando necesitaba que no corra el tiempo, este parecía hacerle adrede y correr al triple de velocidad.

Al llegar a la entrada no lo vio por ninguna parte. -lo sabía era solo una broma! Y yo le creí! Soy una estúpida!- de repente escucho el bocinazo de un auto. Dio la vuelta y se encontró con un clásico Torino, color negro, y virios polarizados.

-será…- se dijo a sí misma. Cuando vio que las ventanas del auto empezaban a bajarse. -llegas tarde!- grito Vegeta con unos anteojos negros. – vamos, sube que ya me estoy durmiendo- esa fue más una orden que una petición.

Bulma se acerco al auto, las dudas volvieron a su cabeza pero solo basto que Vegeta bajara sus anteojos para mirarla… y subió en el lado del acompañante sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-qué clase de música te gusta?- le pregunto a Bulma.

Por lo menos estaba siendo cortes al preguntarle acerca de sus gustos -pues, me gusta mucho la música clásica- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Vegeta la miro como a n bicho raro, -en serio quieres dormirme verdad?...-le dijo, pero no como broma -bueno pues este es un clásico- apretó algunos botones y puso a su banda favorita, Ac/Dc.

Vegeta condujo por un buen rato. Bulma iba totalmente callada, pero tampoco no podía hablar mucho, Vegeta había puesto la música a todo dar. Además de eso, iban a toda velocidad. Si chocaban, saldrían en los diarios y Chichi… dios tendría que decirle a Chichi la verdad.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el auto había parado.

-hey… ya llegamos-

Bulma vio un pequeño puesto de comida rápida con algunas sillas afuera. Se había imaginado de que, la súper estrella, el mariscal de campo, escupía en lugares como este.

Vegeta vio la expresión de Bulma, el no gastaría mucho dinero en alguien como ella. Sin embargo, la comida de ese lugar era excelente. Y ella dijo que le daba igual comer en un lugar elegante o en la cafetería del colegio. Estaba tan confiado en su sonrisa y en su "mirada profunda" que se dedicaría solo a auto complacerse… en cuanto a la comida por supuesto

Ambos salieron del auto a la misma vez. Y entraron al lugar. Y buscaron un asiento.

El chef del pequeño negocio se acerco con una gran sonrisa -hola como esta…-

-you don't know me. ( tu no me conoces)- le interrumpió Vegeta.

El chef resoplo, pero volvió a sonreír -okey. Como les va? Bienvenidos a mi humilde negocio en que puedo servirlos?

-quiero una pizza gigante, tengo demasiada hambre. Y tú quieres una ensalada?- le pregunto a Bulma.

-como guarnición… puede ser. Ya que por lo visto te comerás la pizza entera, yo quiero media mitad de pizza por favor- le dijo amablemente al chef.

Vegeta la miro sorprendido. No conocía a ninguna chica, que no haya pedido ensalada en su presencia. Bulma vio que Vegeta no dejaba de mirarla. Empezaba a sentirse incomoda –hey tu pediste una pizza entera y yo no te dije nada!-

-no es eso… además como sabrás yo soy el mariscal de campo, debo comer mucho para mantener el peso. Pero tú?-

Ya era, era una cuatro ojos, vestía como lela y además era una come libros, pero dios sabia que nadie podía decirle gorda -ahh te refieres, a que debería cuidar mi peso? Pues no me sobran kilos y además tengo hambre, no soy como tus amigas, que vomitan todo lo que comen y luego se matan en el gimnasio. Creo que es uno u otro. – Vegeta sonrió al comentario, era verdad.

-no eres gorda, pero hasta donde sé. No estás en ningún equipo de deporte, para quemar esas "malvadas calorías"- se burlo de ella.

-salgo a correr con Chichi, todas las noches. Así puedo comer todo lo que quiero de día- dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el costado.

-bien por ti.- respondió Vegeta.

Un silencio incomodo invadió de nuevo a la pareja, así que la peli azul decidió hablar -porque no quieres que sepa que vienes aquí seguido?-

-qué?- se ruborizo un poco.

-le hablaste en inlges al chef, le dijiste "tu no me conoces"- cuando dijo esto trato de imitar la voz de Vegeta.

Vegeta dudaba que una mimada o al menos una "intento de mimada" supiera ingles, pero se había olvidado que la "mimada" que tenía en frente era muy inteligente -no se dé que hablas- insistió.

-tú mismo lo dijiste, tengo el coeficiente… casi tan alto como el tuyo. No consideraste que la frase que dijiste, es tan simple que hasta un idiota lo comprendería?-

-eres demasiado astuta niña- dijo con una sonrisa de costado.

-otra cosa, no me digas niña, soy Bulma-

Resoplo lo más fuerte que pudo -y además de astuta, también eres charlatana.- si había algo que detestaba era los chillidos de una chica, Vegeta se consideraba amante del silencio.

-lo siento-

La vio bajar la cabeza con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, después de un minuto sin escucharla, se dio cuenta de que su vos no era tan estridente como la de otras chicas que conocía. Así que opto por la charla, además tenía que cortejarla para la apuesta -dime te gusta el colegio?-

-a veces. Si no fuera porque siempre hay una idiota que nos tira su malteada en la cara- dijo mientras miraba al chef llevar unas malteadas hacia la mesa de al lado.

Vegeta se echo a reír. A veces la pequeña Brief podía ser muy graciosa. A los minutos, la comida llego.

-quieres una cerveza?- le pregunto, aunque sabía que chicas como ella no tomaban alcohol.

-no gracias no bebo. Yo quiero una gaseosa-

Lo sabía. Pero quería jugar un poco así que insistió - no te gusta?-

-en realidad nunca probé, no me llama la atención-

La cosa se ponía divertida. -deberías probar. No puedes criticar algo que nunca probaste-

-no me interesa, gracias-

-está bien- se dio por vencido -"igual lo harás"- se dijo.

Vegeta se había retado a sí mismo, esta tenía que ser la primera y última cita con la peli azul. Tenía que conseguir esa maldita foto ese mismo día, no volvería a sacar a la niña en su hermoso Torino. Ese auto estaba hecho para transportar mujeres, no mocosas.

A si paso el rato. Los dos terminaron de comer. Y Vegeta pidió otra cerveza.

-no te embriagues, que quiero llegar viva al colegio!- le reprocho a Vegeta.

-no esta es para llevar- le dijo con una sonrisa aparentemente "inocente".

-iras tomando en el camino? Nos van a multar!-

-ya te quieres ir? Tenía pensado que antes hagamos una pequeña parada-

-pues ya es un poco tarde- dijo la peli azul mirando la hora en su celular.

Otro resoplo de Vegeta. Es que acaso ella no sabía con quien estaba tratando? -podemos llegar a cualquier hora. Los de seguridad ya me conocen-.

-Chichi me debe estar esperando-

-no acepto un no por respuesta. Mesero tráigame la cuenta y dos cervezas para llevar-

-estas locooo? No te dejare tomar dos cervezas!- volvió a reclamarle Bulma, con los ojos llenos de terror, ahora sí que se imaginaba en las noticias.

-relájate Brief! Pareces una anciana-

Bulma inflo sus cachetes y dejo de protestar. Vegeta pago la cuenta y luego ambos salieron por el auto. La playa estaba a 20 minutos del lugar, puso su música pero lo suficientemente despacio como para conversar. Tenía que ser encantador para que ella confiara en el.

A pesar todo, Vegeta encontró cómodo el conversar con la "niña". El juego de encantador le había resultado, pero la peli azul no se quedo atrás. Vegeta quiso alardear su conocimiento en cuanto a política, lugares, etc. pero Bulma se defendía a la perfección. Luego quiso hablar de rugby, para presumir sus habilidades y Bulma lo remataba con sus conocimientos de los jugadores más conocidos en la historia. Ambos se hacían reír con uno u otro comentario. Si la peli azul hubiera sido un hombre, sería un buen amigo con quien pasar tiempo.

Pero no.

Ella era solo una "foto" más y debía sacar esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Al fin llegaron a la playa. Hacía calor así que sería fácil pedirle que nadaran bajo la luna. Además había toallas en el auto, todo estaba planeado. Todo fríamente calculado.

-vamos toma un poco- y le entrego la botella de cerveza a Bulma.

La situación ya estaba empezando a hartar -hump. Te dije que no bebo- contesto con un leve tono de enojo. Vegeta noto eso, sin embargo no dejaría de insistir.

-hagamos una cosa,- dijo -rétame a hacer una cosa y si no la cumplo, no te molesto más, pero si la cumplo, debes tomar media botella. Está bien? Dime tu reto!

Bulma lo miro y no dudo -"besame"- obviamente era solo un pensamiento -yo no hare eso! Soy muy mala con los retos!-

-vamos diviértete un poco!-

-Está bien. "piensa Bulma, piensa Bulma, dios piensa rápido… Eureka" Te reto a que tires las dos botellas al mar- le dijo con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

-no es gracioso- respondió (¬¬)

Bulma puso sus brazos en jarra y firmemente le contesto -ese es mi reto!-

-"piensa Vegeta, piensa Vegeta, piensa rápido!... ohhh seee"- penso algo rápido, mientras veía esa amplia sonrisa en la peli azul, una muy bonita por cierto… sacudió su cabeza y siguió con el juego -sabes qué? Saldrás perdiendo por picara. Las tirare. Pero antes.

Vegeta corrió hasta el auto, Bulma empezó preguntarse que tendría entre manos. Cuando Vegeta volvió traía una jarra en sus manos.

-esos es trampa! Te dije que tiraras las botellas!- grito Bulma sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones del peli negro.

-no es trampa! Me dijiste las botellas, no la cerveza!- le respondió mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Bulma abrió sus ojos con desesperación, no se espero esa jugada por parte de Vegeta –eres un embustero!-

-jajajaj por no pensar antes en lo que ibas a pedir.- luego hecho la cerveza en la jarra y agarro las dos botellas.- que tan lejos quieres que lleguen?- le pregunto a Bulma.

-toda la distancia que puedas!-

Vegeta tomo impulso y las arrojo con todas sus fuerzas.- y luego miro a Bulma.

-ya cumplí, te toca.- y le dio la jarra a Bulma.

-no lo hare! No quiero embriagarme- le dijo firmemente.

-oye! Es solo un poco! En términos normales, se necesita más de tres botellas de alcohol, para embriagar a una persona. Y ni siquiera embriagarla, a lo sumo marearla-

La peli azul dudo, sabia miles de cosas acerca de deportes, política, naturaleza y otras cosas más… pero ¿bebidas alcohólicas? -lo dices en serio?-

-te lo firmo. "en un alcohólico normal, pero si nunca tomaste en tu vida, un solo vaso, te puede llegar a marear"

-está bien. Dime cuando sea ya sea la mitad-

-está bien.-

Bulma tomo la jarra con las dos manos y empezó a beber. Paraba unos segundo para respirar y luego continuaba. Vegeta había notado que Bulma ya había bebido un poco más de la mitad, pero la dejo continuar. De repente, dejo de tomar.

Sus ojos no se enfocaban en un punto exacto y agarraba la jarra como si fuera una niña pequeña -falta muchio?- pregunto en evidente estado de ebriedad.

-toma un poco más que ya casi llegas.- le dijo, por su voz y la simpleza de que no se dio cuenta de que la jarra estaba casi vacía, confirmo que lo había logrado, Bulma Brief estaba ebria.

Bulma dejo caer la jarra. Y se sentó en la arena.

-e rindo, esa madita jarrra es un posho sin fondo-

-que lastima estabas cerca de ganarme- se burlo Vegeta -te faltaba poco- eran mentiras, pues la jarra estaba vacía. Luego se sentó a su lado.

-esa malita jarrra era profunda-

-jajaja si verdad? Oye niña… dime…- hora de terminar con esa fachada.

-Biuma, me llamo Biuma-

-bueno "Biuma", dime, yo te gusto?-

Bulma abrió los ojos y se rio -que si me gushtas? Eres el chico ma indo del coegio-

No pudo evitar reírse, su tono, su falta de coordinación para hablar y el hecho de que sus ojos azules le hablaban a su cabello y no a él, simplemente la peli azul lo divertía -jajja si eso dicen… oye si te gusto mucho, significa que serias capaz de cualquier cosa por mi no?- le dijo para luego apartar unos mechones que habían caído en su cara.

La peli azul suspiro sin disimulo, lo cual saco otra sonrisa en la cara del peli negro -depende.- dijo Bulma al final.

-de que?- pregunto.

-de lo que me pidas, peroooo sabees? Aantes dijo mientras enderezaba su cuerpo -quiero hacer una cosa-

-jaja que quieres hacer?-

Bulma sacudió un poco su cabeza, miro hacia al mar y tomo mucho aire. Vegeta solo la miraba, la peli azul dirigió su atención hacia él, puso sus manos en ambas mejillas del peli negro y se acerco a tal punto que sus bocas se unieron.

Dulce.

Vegeta no supo porque, pero no se alejo y ni quería alejarse. Ella solo poso sus labios en los de él, pero llego a la conclusión de que había sido el beso más tierno que le habían dado toda su vida.

Luego Bulma cayó en su hombro y comenzó a murmurar en su hombro.

-eres lindo, lástima que la maoria de las veshes eres un patán- fue lo último que dijo pues después de eso no se movía, su cuerpo quedo flácido en su hombro.

Vegeta tenia la cámara en mano, ahora podía desabotonar esa fea camisa y sacarle una foto a sus pechos, pero no se atrevió. Trago un poco de saliva, para luego tocar sus labios, miro la cámara en su mano y después siguió mirándola.

-"qué demonios estoy pensando?" eres una tonta!- le dijo a una inconsciente Bulma.

Luego la tomo en brazos y la metió al auto. Era momento de volver a la OHS


	9. Un pretendiente

Un pretendiente.

Sábado, 9 de la mañana.

-despierta Bulma!- grito Chichi.

Apenas podía abrir los ojos, la cabeza le explotaba, tenía un gusto amargo en su boca y al tratar de levantarse… no podía. – que paso?- pregunto Bulma.

-pues eso te pregunto yo a ti! Anoche me quede hasta las una de la mañana, esperándote! Dijiste que vendrías temprano!- le reprocho Chichi.

-"Sali con Vegeta", si paso que nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde con mi familia- trato de justificarse. Chichi la vio de pies a cabeza. Estaba rara. Usualmente Bulma se levantaba a las 8 y con mucha energía! Pero esta Bulma, parecía que le habían pasado un tren por encima.

- está bien no importa, vamos a correr? Hoy me levante con ganas de muchas cosas! Primero vamos a correr, luego podemos ir al centro comercial, después salgamos a la noche!- decía Chichi cuando un sonido la hizo callar, los ronquidos de Bulma. – Bulmaaaaaaaaa!.

….

Caminaba como sonámbula por los pasillos. Era sábado y no había clases. Chichi trato de despertarla varias veces. Miro su reloj y eran las 11. Qué asco, todavía no se había lavado los dientes y dentro de una hora seria hora de almorzar. Trato de recordar la noche anterior. Ese maldito, no sabía lo que era embriagarse, pero recordaba que cuando tomaba esa jarra de cerveza, se sentía totalmente mareada. Luego se sentó… y…. ese era el problema, que había pasado después? Como llego a la OHS? Como llego a su habitación? Y peor aun que había hablado?. El único que podía responder esas preguntas… era el responsable de su terrible jaqueca… Vegeta.

Luego de una ducha de media hora y lavarse los diente, decidió buscarlo. Esperaba que no se haya ido con sus amigos todavía, pues esa era la rutina que llevaba. Lunes a viernes; colegio y practica de Rugby. Sábados y domingos; fiesta y descontrol. Bulma sabía que Vegeta se iba por la tarde, pero tenía tan mala suerte que capas no lo encontraba.

Maldita sea, lo busco por todos lados y nada. Luego le vino una idea la cabeza… era el último lugar donde le faltaba buscar.

Corrió hasta las escaleras, que daban a la parte más alta del instituto, no perdía nada con echar un vistazo y además no había vuelto desde que se encontró con Vegeta. Por eso, estaba un poco ansiosa de volver. Subió con mucha alegría los escalones, hasta que la luz la encegueció de nuevo… como aquella vez. Ahí estaba el… sentado de espaldas a ella, miraba el horizonte, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo busco por casi dos horas, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, tenía miedo de hablarle.

-qúe quieres?- pregunto Vegeta. Bulma no se había dado cuenta de que el ya había notado su presencia.

-solo quiero disculparme, por lo de ayer…- dijo Bulma.

-te disculpas demasiado- le respondió Vegeta.

-hump… pues en realidad no debería, tú me incitaste en beber- le respondió mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y giraba su cara a un costado.

-si supongo que yo te obligue- le dijo sin mirarla. Bulma noto algo diferente en el. Estaba raro. El no era así.

- bueno pues yo solo quería preguntarte…

-si hiciste algo indebido o dijiste algo tonto?- en ese momento, Vegeta la miro.

-pues si… en realidad no recuerdo nada… y no sé si te hice pasar vergüenza o algo así… por eso quiero que me-

-que te disculpe, si ya escuche eso. Mira anoche, no dijiste nada. Solo tomaste un poco y luego te metiste al auto, normalmente, no hablaste nada en el camino y cuando llegamos te despediste y te fuiste a la habitación… eso fue todo. Fuiste bastante aburrida en realidad.-le dijo en tono de burla- pero al menos te callaste.

-hump… bueno vele el lado positivo, no tuviste que competir con nadie por saber quién de los dos era más inteligente-le respondió Bulma – sabes tengo que pedirte una grandísimo favor y quiero que por favor lo cumplas-

- que quieres?- le pregunto con muy mala gana. Bulma ignoro su tono y continúo.

- quiero que no le digas nada a nadie acerca de que salimos ayer. Mira, mi amigos no saben que ayer…-

-está bien… no se lo diré a nadie, ahora puedes hacerme tu un favor?- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar, se acerco a ella y dijo- primero que tu tampoco le cuentes a alguien de lo de ayer y segundo- se acerco un poco mas- no quiero que vuelvas aquí, este lugar no existe y ni tu ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra, está claro?-

Bulma lo miro y sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas. Dolía. Algo había hecho para que el no la quiera volver a hablar… pero qué? era mejor respetarlo e irse, así que agacho la cabeza para que el no pudiera verla.

-Está bien, no volveré… ya me voy… - al terminar de decir esto se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

…

Había pasado toda la tarde llorando en el baño, no podía ir a la habitación, Chichi estaría ahí y si la veía en ese estado, le lloverían las preguntas. Luego de quedarse sin lagrimas, se reprocho a si misma.

-"soy una tonta, lloro como si él hubiera sido mi novio. Tonta, tonta, tonta!"- al terminar de decir eso, escucho la voz de Chichi entrar en el baño.

-Bulma Brief! En donde estas?- preguntaba.

- estoy en el baño, ya salgo- respondió Bulma. Tenía que entretenerse un rato y quien mejor en diversión que su amiga Chichi. Salió del baño y fue directo al lavabo. Se mojo un poco la cara y miro a su amiga.

-sucede algo pequeña?- le pregunto Chichi, no era de extrañarse debía tener la cara un desastre.

-me empezó a doler la cabeza y mucho, tanto que me puse a llorar. Pero se me paso milagrosamente!- le contesto a su amiga.

Chichi no era tonta, algo le había pasado a Bulma, pero ella tenía la solución, si Bulma no quería contarle de su problema, no le insistiría sin embargo la entretendría con una salida y desde hace tiempo que tenía planeado "esta salida en particular".

-bueno, si ya te sientes mejor, que te parece si salimos esta noche? Solo tú y yo…. Y Goku… ah y tengo un primo que no conoce la ciudad todavía.- le propuso Chichi, esperaba que no reaccione mal.

-está bien, tengo muchas ganas de salir- le contesto. Bulma podía ser muy inteligente pero cuando se trataba de darse cuenta de las cosas, era bastante lenta, -está bien vamos a ponernos bonitas- dijo Chichi con mucho ánimo.

…

Eran las ocho de la noche, Chichi y Bulma tenían que encontrarse con Goku en la entrada del colegio.

-"que irónico, y pensar que hace 24 horas exactamente, yo estaba saliendo con…."- se decía Bulma.

Ahí estaba su amigo Goku, con su sonrisa eterna, como podía ser pariente de Vegeta, estaba clarísimo que eran como el agua y la nafta! Goku también tenía un auto, era pequeño pero muy llamativo.

-suban chicas! Están muy lindas esta noche- les dijo a ambas, pero prestaba total atención a su novia Chichi. Pero a decir verdad, las dos estaban bonitas; Chichi se había puesto un vestido blanco, muy sencillo como lo era ella. Si hubiera sido por Bulma hubiera salido como monja. Sin embargo, Chichi insistió en que se pusiera bonita, asi que le quiso prestar un vestido, Bulma se negó a muerte, al final solo le prestó un par de jeans, que ajustaban sus piernas y nalga. Cuando Chichi llego con una remera escotada, Bulma se encerró en el baño privado que tenían en la habitación y juro que no saldría con ninguna remera que se la diera su amiga. Al final Bulma eligió una remera de su propio closet, era bonita pero la cubría lo demasiado como para no llamar la atención. Fue una situación muy graciosa.

Chichi se sentó al lado de Goku, Bulma se sentó detrás. Mientras conducían, Goku las divertía con varias anécdotas, la mayoría eran de la cantidad de veces que choco el auto. Esto no animaba mucho a Bulma, es mas en todo el camino sostuvo con fuerza su cinturón de seguridad. Chichi, sin embargo parecía cómoda al lado de él, sin miedo, eran una pareja muy bonita, era muy probable de que duren más allá de la OHS.

Al fin llegaron al departamento, donde se alojaba el primo de Chichi, esta salió del auto y toco el timbre. Bulma no había prestado atención a nada, sino hasta que se abrió la puerta de alado suyo y en ese momento entro un chico bastante guapo. Cara bonita a pesar de que pr su cara cruzaba una cicatriz, tenia ojos y cabello oscuros, y no estaba de mas decir que tenía muy buen cuerpo.

-hola soy Yamsha!, tú debes ser Bulma! Hola Goku!- dijo el chico con mucho ánimo- pues a donde vamos?- pregunto al resto.

-yo quiero ir a comer algo! Me muero de hambre!- dijo Goku. – hushhh ti siempre tienes hambre Goku!- le reto Chichi.

- pero es que tengo hambre, aunque me comí una pizza entera antes de salir…- dijo pensativo Goku, tomándose el mentón con la mano- pero igual, vamos a comer algo!

-Goku donde demonios pones toda la chatarra que consumes!-le grito Chichi.

-así son todo el tiempo?- le pregunto Yamsha a Bulma. Y ella le respondió- sí, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-. Y ambos rieron.

Goku condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante en la zona. Chichi percato de que Bulma y Yamsha se divertían mucho juntos y cada vez de que Goku quería entrar en sus conversaciones, ella lo pellizcaba en el estomago.

Cuando llegaron, pidieron una mesa para cuatro, pasaron un muy buen rato. Bulma se divirtió mucho pero de vez en cuando se acordaba de Vegeta, ese recuerdo podía hacerla llorar otra vez. Así que solo trato de pasarla bien.

El primo de Chichi resulto ser totalmente encantador. Siempre estaba de viaje con sus padres, no era un sujeto "mimado" puesto que la empresa, donde trabajaba su padre, era la que pagaba todos los gastos. El pobre estudiaba a distancia, lo que era motivo para no llegar a hacer amigos. Triste. Bulma no se imaginaba lo que sería no poder entablar una relación sin más que sus propios padres. Sin embargo noto algo especial, era su imaginación o Yamsha la miraba mucho, ya incomodaba.

Luego de haber pasado una divertida velada, decidieron ir a la escuela. Goku y Chichi insistieron a Yamsha en que tenía que conocer la OHS.

-vamos Yamsha no pierdes nada! Ya verás es una lugar increíble- le decía Chichi.

-está bien, no se les puede decir que no! Jaja- les respondió Yamsha.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, fue un poco difícil hacer entrar a Yamsha, ya que nadie ajeno a la OHS podía entrar, sin embargo en un descuido del guardia entraron. Yamsha quedo perplejo con todo el lugar, caminaron como dos horas y parecían no terminar jamás.

Ya eran casi las 23 y 30, era hora de dejar a Yamsha en su departamento.

-Goku, vamos a sacar de nuevo el auto!- le dijo Chichi mientras tomabael brazo de Goku.

-si está bien! Pero el brazo es mio!- le respondió Goku.

-Nosotros vamos con ustedes!- les dijo Bulma.

- no! Eh… digo… porque no le enseñas un poco más el lugar y luego yo te busco… si?- le contesto Chichi mientras se alejaba de ambos.

…

-te digo que a Yamsha le gusta!- decía Chichi.

- si pero a Bulma le gusta Yamsha? Eso ni siquiera lo sabes!- le reprocho Goku.

-como no le va a gustar Yamsha ¡! Si no fuera mi primo yo saldría con el!- le retruco Chichi.

-HEY!- le contesto Goku.

-jajajja es un decir, amor! Mira le mande fotos de Bulma y le dije como era ella, a el le encantan las chicas como Bulma, además es un tipo encantador, porque Bulma no saldría con él?- dijo Chichi.

En ese momento pasaron por la escalera que daba a la terraza, vegeta gusto estaba bajando cuando escucho a la pareja.

-"es un tipo encantador, porque Bulma no saldría con él" a quién demonios se refiere esa histérica?- se pregunto Vegeta.

No sabía porque pero el corazón le latía a mil por hora, quería golpear a alguien, empezó a correr en dirección opuesta a la pareja. Porque lo hacía?. El no la quería, solo estaba un poco intrigado en por quien se podría fijar en una niña "bibliotecaria" como la peli azul. Seguía corriendo cuando de repente se todo con la pareja. Por suerte estaban dándole la espalda, si no la situación hubiera sido vergonzosa.

-en serio me lo dices?- decía el insecto de melena larga.

-si, en serio. Pero me gusto conocerte. Eres muy divertido.- dijo la niña y vio como se paraba frente a él y le daba un beso en la mejilla. –Maldito- le decía entre dientes al sujeto.

Luego noto algo particular, los jeans de Bulma… le quedaban…. Bien, la niña tenía buenas piernas, la remera no le favorecía tanto pero… en ese momento Bulma le camino un poco….- "GUAUUUU QUE TRASERO!"- Se dijo mientras admiraba la figura la peli azul.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, no podía seguir pensado así en la niña. Volvió a ver donde estaba la "parejita" y vio que se dirigían al estacionamiento, seguramente el insecto ya se iba, entonces aprovecho para seguir viéndole el trasero de mujer que tenia la peli azul.

-quizás valga la pena conocerla un poco mas- se dijo así mismo.

…

-muchas gracias por el tour chicos!- dijo alegremente Yamsha. Luego se acerco y abrazo a Bulma y a Chichi.

-espero volver a verlos!- decía mientras subía al auto. Bulma y Chichi veian como se alejaba el vehículo.

-eres rara Bulma Brief!- le dijo Chichi a Bulma.

- qué? Por qué?- le pregunto Bulma.

- no conozco a nadie que haya rechazado a mi primo como lo hiciste tu!-


	10. Del beso al

Secreto.

Era otro día en la famosa OHS. Todos los lunes era lo mismo, veía a los niños de papi llegar con caras largas, pues sabían que ya no podrían seguir de fiesta en fiesta. Bulma estaba sentada en su escritorio y veía las caras largas entrar al reclusorio. Los recuerdos le volvían a la mente, había sido el fin de semana más interesante de su vida. Tuvo una "cita" con Vegeta, se embriago y tuvo oportunidad de salir con otro chico. Todo en poco más de 24 horas. La secundaria era sin dudas especial.

De pronto entro él, otra vez podía sentir las malditas mariposas en el estomago. El la miro por dos segundo… podría llamarse eso "tener un momento"? no de seguro fue su imaginación. Pero cuando paso por al lado de su banco le dejo un bollo de papel. Bulma lo hubiera considerado basura si no fuera porque se lo dejo él, lo miro por varios segundos y decidió guardárselo en el bolsillo.

Al finalizar las clases, noto que Vegeta salió con rapidez, hasta sus amigos Byron y Mike lo llamaban pero él no hizo caso. Decidió analizar el bollo de papel.

"te espero en la terraza."

-"juega conmigo"- se decía a si misma- "eso es lo que hace, para el soy un simple juguete, pero me va a escuchar… no caeré mas en sus juegos"- se repitió la última frase una y otra vez, por cada escalón que subía-"es un patán, engreído, si yo fuera hombre le patearía el trasero!"-

Ya podía notar esa luz que siempre la enceguecía, se cubrió un poco los ojos para ver mejor, ahí estaba el, con una sonrisa triunfadora… hubiera sido mejor no ir y dejarlo plantado, pero después con quien descargaba su ira?

-sabes que, me tienes un poco cansada, Ouji. Primero me molestas para salir, luego que salimos, decides evitarme y todavía tienes el descaro de pedirme que no vuelva a "tu lugar de meditación", crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer… solo vine porque quería aclararte un par de cosas…"- decía Bulma sin parar de hablar.

-niña; deberías saber que tienes voz chillona y que no es muy agradable escucharte tanto tiempo- le respondió Vegeta- solo quiero que hagamos las paces te parece bien?-

Bulma lo miro con dudas. Las paces?. –tú crees que yo me acomodare a tus caprichos, lo siento pero yo no soy tu papi como para darte todos los lujos cuando tu quieras!- le respondía Bulma.

-es que acaso nunca te callas? Solamente quiero que quedemos en buenos términos, nada más, además se que te agrado, se que quieres que seamos un poco más cercanos…- le dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-si, como digas, es mas tienes razón… yo quiero que seamos muy cercanos, todas las chicas del colegio queremos que Vegeta Ouji, sea nuestro amigo- decía Bulma exagerando los gestos.- créeme es la razón de mi existir, siendo tu amiga podre presu…- de repente Vegeta se acerca peligrosamente a Bulma, provocando que se callara.

-me tienes miedo?- le pregunto Vegeta.

-eres un tonto- le respondió Bulma, para luego querer bajar las escaleras, pero Vegeta la tomo del brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

-no-atino a decir la peli azul- que demonios haces? Suéltame…-

- solo quiero, asegurarme de que te callaras por unos cuantos segundos.- le advirtió Vegeta.

La miro fijamente a los ojos, cuando noto de que la niña estaba por abrir la boca, él la silencio con un beso, primero solo apoyo sus labios en la "pequeña", luego con su lengua abrió su boca, convirtiendo el tierno beso en un beso apasionado. Era inexperta, noto que lo más probable era su primer beso. Bien.

Llego el momento en que debía separarse de ella, al alejarse vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y de apoco los abría.

-sal conmigo el fin de semana- le dijo Vegeta.

-hump… sabes que no puedo seguirte el juego?- le respondió Bulma mientras caía un poco en la realidad, lo miro a los ojos y luego desvió la mirada hacia un costado.- no juegues conmigo, Ouji.- y se separo de Vegeta. No quería mirarlo – solo te lo pido por favor-. Al mencionar esas palabras, Bulma lo dio una pequeña mirada y se fue.

Vegeta quedo duro. Estaba jugando con ella… por la apuesta o de verdad quería conocer bien a la niña. Chichi tenía razones para defenderla y a la vez no, ella era especial pero podía defenderse sola. El era terco, así que se puso un reto; si no podía dejar de pensar en la niña por toda la semana. Solo se concentraría en seguir siendo el bastardo que conseguía lo que quería, pero si lo encontraba difícil, la buscaría. De nuevo.

….

-donde estuviste Bulma?- le pregunto a Chichi. La ausencia de Bulma por casi toda la mañana, le extraño, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que Vegeta tampoco estuvo en clases, pero sus amigos sí.

-estaba hablando con mi mamá- mintió Bulma.-me llamo porque quiere que pase el fin de semana en casa. Supongo que me extraña demasiado…-. En parte era verdad, ya que su madre la había llamado después de su conversación con Vegeta.

-pero si te vio, el fin de semana... como no te dijo nada cuando la viste?- pregunto Chichi.

-verla? Chichi hace casi un mes que no veo a mis padres- dijo Bulma.

-Bulma estas bien? El viernes pasado saliste a comer con ellos o qué?- le pregunto Chichi con intriga, su amiga le había mentido?

-si… pero yo no Salí con mis padres. Salí con mi padre, mi papá, si. Pero la que me llamo fue mi mamá, con ella no Salí y ahora me está cuestionando que no la veo jejejje-. Parecía que por ahora estaba a salvo. No era mentira. Las mentiras tienen patas cortas y por ahora a su mentira casi la atrapan.

…

Habían mandado una limosina por ella. Hace mucho que no veía a su madre, ni a su padre, pero él estaba afuera por algunos negocios, así que tendría que aguantar un poco más. En casa estaría su madre, de seguro estaría preparando toneladas de dulce, pasteles y esas cosas. Ellas solo comerían como mucho diez bocadillos y lo demás se lo darían a los empleados o los donaría. Bulma conocía muy bien a su madre. Es más se aposto a si misma a que cuando se acercara la limosina, podría ver a su madre con una bandeja llena de pastelillos.

-"si Goku conociera a mi madre, de seguro abandona a Chichi para poder casarse con ella"- se decía a ella misma.

Dicho y hecho, cuando se iba acercando a su casa vio a su madre fuera de esta con una bandeja llena de…pastelillos. Bulma hacía muy bien en no comer golosinas en el colegio, su madre le proporcionaba las mejores dulzuras todo el tiempo.

-yujuuu mi bella Bulma! Qué bueno que volviste!- le gritaba su madre, antes de que pudiera bajar de la limosina. –hola mamá!- le grito Bulma ni bien bajo del vehículo, para luego correr para darle un abrazo. Bulma en realidad se desentendía mucho con su madre y a veces con su padre, pero el tiempo de no verla, hizo que Bulma la llegara a extrañar muchísimo.

Ambas entraron a casa. Para conversar de lo que había sido la vida en la OHS. Demoro casi todo el día en solo poder saludar a todos los empleados, la CC era muy grande y requería mantenimiento constante. Cuando llego a su habitación se dio cuenta estaba en casa. Se puso lomas cómodo en su placar una remera exageradamente grande y una calza. Su ropa preferida dentro de la CC.

Toda la mañana, Bulma se la paso de un lado para el otro. Su madre quería hacer un gran banquete por su vuelta, a Bulma le parecía un gasto innecesario, pero no podía discutir con su madre, ella solo respondería con una sonrisa y seguiría con los preparativos.

Escucho el timbre, eran las 4 de la tarde, su padre estaba de viaje así que no era ningún empresario. De seguro su madre había invitado a sus amigas, para poder llenarla de preguntas.

-yo voy!- grito fuerte para que ningún empleado dejara su labor por atender la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, casi se cae al ver quien era…

-Vegeta que haces tú aquí?- le pregunto con voz entre cortada. Otra vez podía sentir las malditas mariposas en su estomago.

-hola, pues te dije que saldríamos el fin de semana, pero por lo visto decidiste huir- le contesto Vegeta.

-yo nunca acéptela propuesta, además como demonios sabias que vivo aquí?- pregunto con furia Bulma mientras salía de la casa.

-eres la heredera de la CC, la pregunta es cómo no saber que vives aquí?- era cierto, era tonto pensar que se desconocía su hogar, pero mientras pensaba en el intruso que se había colado en su tarde familiar. La puerta detrás de ella, se abrió.

-Bulma querida… con quien estas?- salió su madre- huy pero que amigo tan guapo tienes! Si Bulma me hubiera dicho que traería a su novio, hubiera preparado algo más elaborado!-. al terminar de decir esto tanto Vegeta como Bulma estaban totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

Aprovechando el momento, Bunny tomo de la mano a ambos adolecente y los introdujo en la casa. Mientras Bulma reclamaba – mamá, el no es mi novio es solo mi compañero de clases!-

-pues por más que sea el jardinero de la HSO, es muy guapo y tiene que tener toda nuestra atención! Cómo te llamas joven?- le pregunto a Vegeta mientras se le ponía frente a frente.-

-yo?... pues Vegeta Ouji- trato de responder Vegeta.

- que nombre más varonil! Te imaginas Bulma? Tu te llamarías Bulma Brief de Ouji!-. esto saco a Bulma.- MAMÁÁÁÁ! YA BASTA!- .

La madre de Bulma no se asusto en nada, muy a pesar de que toda la corporación había escuchado a su hija, ella seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

-bueno entonces joven y apuesto Vegeta pase y coma un poco de los pastelillos que prepare!-

Vegeta se sentó en el sillón de la sala y tomo un pastel, lo vio y pensó que cosa tendría, se arrepintió de haber ido a la casa de la peli azul, mas por la anciana loca. No sabía nada de él y ya quería casarlo con su hija. Solo había una palabra para eso: demente.

No obstante, el fue para ver a Bulma, había perdido el reto que se auto puso. Después de probar los labios de la niña, no pensaba en otra cosa. Pero solo era capricho, ella era una buena conversadora y tenía la protección de Chichi, así que de seguro se le quitaría el capricho una vez que la agregue a su colección de fotos, que le tiraría en la cara a sus dos amigos. Pero mientras tanto aprovecharía el momento y probó los bocadillos. Una vez probado un pedazo de pastel no pudo para, estaba deliciosos. Capas que tenían alguna especie de adictivo.

De pronto vio que la mujer loca tomaba su bolso y su saco, Bulma la seguía, estaba muy lejos como para escuchar lo que decían, pero mientras tanto él seguía engullendo las delicias sobre la mesa.

-porque te vas! El ya se va!- le decía Bulma a su madre.

-no, no, no, no, el es tu invitado, igual yo tenía un compromiso con mis amigas, ve y quédate con el- ya les dije a los empleados que ni se les ocurra interrumpirlos!- le decía Bunny a su hija.

-mamá. Estas haciendo el ridículo! No te vayas por favor!- le rogaba Bulma, pero cuando termino de decir esa frase, Bunny ya había cerrado la puerta.

Bulma se quedo unos minutos mirando la puerta. Hasta que se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba Vegeta, mirándola, seguro se estaba burlando de lo loca que estaba su madre.

Se le acerco un poco, tenía que saber que hacia él en su casa. Pero él se le adelanto- la verdad es que quería verte-.

-Por que?- le pregunto Bulma.- porque haces esto?, que sacas con perseguirme?-

- no se-le dijo- la verdad solo quiero hablar-

Bulma escucho cuchicheos detrás de la puerta de la cocina, de seguro eran los empleado, estaban espiando, para luego contar todo a su madre.

-ven vamos a mi habitación-

…

Se imagino que la habitación de la peli azul, estaría llena de peluches, seria rosada y diría princesa en todos lados. Se equivocó. Era una habitación bastante sencilla. La cama era bastante amplia y además de eso tenía su propio balcón. Bulma se sentó en uno de los sillones y abrazo sus piernas. Vegeta se le acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-no juegues conmigo- le dijo otra vez. Vegeta se perdió en su mirada, a pesar de tener lente que hacían sus ojos enormes, llego a la conclusión de que eran hermosos, azules. La mayoría de las chicas del la OHS usaban lentes de contacto para ocultar sus ojos verdaderos.

Se acerco un poco más a la niña y le planto un beso en mejilla y de apoco se acerco a su boca. Cuando le dio el primer beso, e miro de nuevo a los ojos y le dijo:

-no juego-

Volvió a plantarle otro beso en la boca, ella abrió la misma para dejarlo entrar. El beso duro varios minutos, Vegeta aprovecho para abrazarla, de a poco metió una mano por debajo de su remera, haciendo que Bulma salte.

Ante la sensación de arrepentimiento, Vegeta empezó a besar el cuello de Bulma. Noto que le gustaba. Así que toco aun más su cuerpo. Estaban incómodos, así que él la levanto del sillón, seguía besándole el cuello y de apoco la deposito en la cama.

Bulma empezó a acariciar su espalda mientras sentía que algo se le clavaba en su pelvis. Notaba que Vegeta empujaba mas y mas hacia su intimidad aun protegida por las prendas que ambos levaban. La sensación era increíble, no sabía porque quería deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Vegeta pareció notarlo y de apoco se deshizo de su remera. Bulma admiro su cuerpo, tenia cada musculo bien formado. Luego el empezó a bajar su mano hacia su entrepierna y empezó a acariciarla, refregaba fuerte y rápido, mientras veía a su pequeña peli azul gemir.

Dejo su labor con la mano y de apoco le saco la remera a Bulma. –"maldita sea"- pensó para si mismo Vegeta-"como no pude notarlo"- vio por primera vez lo pechos de su niña, eran grandes, estaban cubiertos por un simple sostén de algodón. Empezó a besarlos mientras sacaba esa prenda.

-Vegeta!- gimió Bulma –me gusta-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para empezar a devorar su pechos, y empujaba mas y mas su miembro contra su entre pierna. Ya era hora de deshacerse de todo. Se alejo de ella y empezó a quitarle la calza, Bulma solo lo miraba y respiraba con la boca. Ante esa mirada de suplica. Empezó a quitarle sus pantaletas. Así la dejo desnuda en la cama. –"demonios"- se volvió a reprochar a sí mismo.

Vegeta la vio por primera vez, tenía el cuerpo mejor que cualquier modelo. Su tez era blanca de pies a cabeza, tenía una cintura pequeñísima. Ese cuerpo pedía gritos, ser besado. Asi que empezó su tarea, primero por sus pies, de apoco iba por sus muslos, hasta…

Miro de nuevo a Bulma, vio que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, así que hundió su cara en su entre pierna.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahh vegeta sigue!- grito Bulma. Vegeta empezó a lamer toda su entrada. Y de poco le metía dos dedos. Así utilizo su lengua y sus dedos rítmicamente. Chupo hasta que sintió a Bulma empezar a tensarse, así que se alejo de ella – Vegeta sigue, por favor.- le rogo Bulma.

-puedo hacer más que eso Bulma-. Se saco los pantalones y el bóxer. Y se quedo arrodillado frente a ella, hasta que ella lo miro y vio su virilidad, nunca había visto el miembro de un hombre, estaba agradecida por ser Vegeta., el que le enseñe esas cosas.

De a poco Vegeta se le acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual incremento pasión. Cuando noto que la peli azul estaba distraída con sus besos. Empujo si miembro contra su entrada, era muy apretado, se lo imagino, llego hasta el himen y de un solo empujón se lo rompió. Bulma gritaba de dolor. Vegeta trataba de calmarla con besos y ella de apoco se tranquilizo.

El empezó a empujar lentamente, su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario, pero antes quería estar seguro de que a su mujer le gustara. Hizo cada embestida, lo más lento posible, pasado un par de minutos, empezó a notar que Bulma mecía sus caderas hacia él. De a poco fue aumentando el ritmo. Su mujer ya no sollozaba si no que gemía de placer, sus piernas estaban enredadas a su cintura. Ella quería más. El se lo daría. Así que empezó a embestirla más fuerte y más duro.

Vegeta la levanto y mientras él se arrodillaba, la coloco encima de él. Así ella también podía mecerse a su antojo. Bulma se lo metía más y más. Cada vez lo hacía más rápido y eso le gustaba a Vegeta. Siguieron así un par de minutos más, hasta que Bulma libero un profundo gemido:-VEGETAAA!- grito, esto hizo que la sangre le hierva hasta hacerlo acabar. Llegaron al orgasmo juntos.

Bulma estaba agotada, Vegeta acaricio su mejilla y limpio su frente, que tenia sudor por lo que habían pasado. La miro una última vez y poso su cabeza en su pecho. Estaba casi tan agotado como ella. Le hubiera gustado dar una segunda ronda pero ya lo dejaría para la mañana siguiente.


	11. Una cita de verdad

Holas vi sus comentarios y me encantaron! La verdad que ya tengo el final en la cabeza por eso estoy yendo medio rápido! Espero que les gusten y déjenme review! Me gustan sus ánimos!

Una cita de verdad.

El sol se asomaba por su ventana, los pájaros cantaban, ya era de día… se había dormido en los pechos de la… mujer. Ya era inapropiado decirle niña. Empezó a analizar la situación, hace un año atrás, el perseguía a los amigos de la "mujer" para obligarlos a limpiar su baño con sus propios cepillos de diente, en el comienzo del año había empezado el reto que se proponían el y sus amigos a cumplir, una pequeña tarea de diversión. Hace casi un mes atrás, la escogió para ser una de las futuras víctimas y puso en marcha su plan. Hace una semana atrás, la mujer lo cautivo. Hace unas 24 horas, decidió buscarla y al no encontrarla, se averiguo a donde se fue.

Ahora se encontraba mirando a la mujer dormir. La examino detenidamente, sus facciones eran delicadas, no se pintaba el rostro como la mayoría de las chicas, así que no tenía los ojos parecidos a los de un mapache. Sus ojos eran de un bello color azul cielo… Empezó a bajar la mirada, su cuello era largo, sus pechos… perfectos, su cintura; pequeña, sus caderas; bien formada. Sus piernas largas y perfectas…. Como demonios llego a la conclusión de que Bulma Brief era… fea. Ya ni siquiera podía decir esa frase. Ella era la culpable. Se oculto entre unos anteojos feos y ropa de bibliotecaria solterona.

Si hubiera ingresado de otra forma, a la OHS, los resultados hubieran sido diferentes. No era por presumir pero de seguro seria su novia oficial, nadie la miraría sin recibir un golpe en la cara. Por más que ella hubiera sido una "cerebrito", ella hubiera sido popular… luego se le vino a la mente; él era el único que sabía de la mujer debajo de los arrapos y de pronto se dio cuenta, si le daban a elegir entre un Bulma sexy y que todos estén detrás de ella a una Bulma "nerd" pero dispuesta solo para el…

De pronto ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos e instintivamente Vegeta empezó a acariciar su cara, ella le sonrió. No puedo resistirse a esa sonrisa, anoche no termino de saciar su sed de ella…

…..

-Vegeta?- llamó Bulma. Ya estaba recuperando el aliento que su hombre le había quitado en toda la mañana.

-si?... que pasa, mujer?- le dijo Vegeta.

-pues, como queda todo esto?- le pregunto sin rodeos- quiero saber que haremos? En que nos deja todo esto?-

Vegeta la miro, ella merecía una respuesta, pero la verdad ni él sabía que iban a hacer. Lo que él quería; era tenerla a ella. Lo demás poco le importaba, pero luego se dio con que el tenia una imagen en el colegio, era el último año. Echaría todo a la basura, solo por la mujer?

-yo te tengo una propuesta, pero antes quiero saber una cosa- le dijo Bulma, cuando él la miro a los ojos demostrando que tenía toda su atención, ella continuo- no quiero saber si me amas, solo quiero saber si al menos… soy importante para ti…-

Al terminar esa frase, Vegeta sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – Pues yo- atino a decir- la verdad es que, eres algo vulgar, nunca te callas y a veces eres metida, pero…-. Su leve rubor paso a un rojo intenso.

Bulma se percato de eso, no hacían falta palabras, sus gestos lo delataban.- no sigas… con que tengas en claro las cosas malas que me caracterizan y lo aceptes… es algo- le dijo Bulma.

-bueno, la verdad es que, como sabes le he estado mintiendo a Chichi, ella parece odiarte con todo su ser- en ese momento Vegeta miro hacia otro lado- jejje pues sí, bueno la verdad es que a mi también me gustaría estar contigo, pero no quiero contar a nadie lo que pasa entre nosotros y menos cuando, ni siquiera nosotros le pusimos nombre… mi propuesta es tener una relación en… secreto.-termino Bulma.

Si existía la reencarnación, de seguro Vegeta había sido el creador de la rueda o el invento los hospitales. Como demonios podía tener tanta suerte? Era un dios aparte? Acaso el karma no influía en su vida? Todo le salía bien. Él lo había pensado pero no quiso proponérselo a la peli azul ya que temía que ella se molestara.

-acepto- fueron sus palabras.

…

Paso un mes desde ese mutuo acuerdo. Las cosas marchaban bien. Bulma y Vegeta se veían casi todos los días. De lunes a viernes, el encuentro se daba en la terraza. Ahí él le explico que ese lugar era el jardín del conserje, a cambio de unos cuantos billetes, él le dejaba quedarse ahí. Fue una gran inversión, ya que Vegeta siempre necesitaba desconectarse de toda la OHS. Nunca había llevado a una chica, en los dos años que le venía pagando a Willy, el conserje.

Los fines de semana era más complicado, los amigos de ambos, siempre insistían en salir, eran los únicos días en que no se veían con tranquilidad. Pero a decir verdad, para lo único que ambos nunca negaban en encontrarse; era para tener sexo.

El sexo. Se había vuelto la obsesión de los dos. La terraza, el baño de mujeres y el de varones, sus propias habitaciones, ¡la habitación de Goku!, el armario del conserje, las duchas, cualquier lugar se había convertido en el lugar "perfecto". Todo iba bien.

…

Era sábado en la mañana, Bulma y Vegeta iban a tener su primera cita oficial. Bulma estaba en su casa, y Vegeta pasaría por ella dentro de media hora. Mientras guardaba comida en la conservadora, recordaba lo que habían sido esas semanas en su vida. Después de tanto tiempo iban a tener una cita, una de verdad. Él le propuso ir a la playa, pero ella tenía en mente otra cosa, si bien ella no practicaba ningún deporte en la escuela pero eso no significaba que su cuerpo solo podía correr. Ese día le demostraría una de las facetas de la gran Bulma Brief. Luego lo escucho llegar.

…

Iban en la carretera, Bulma ya le había dicho que no iban a ir a la playa.

-hace dos horas que estoy conduciendo… si hubiéramos ido a la playa, estaríamos comiendo ahora mismo- le reprocho Vegeta.

-si pero a donde vamos es más divertido!- le respondió Bulma.

Siguió conduciendo, habían salido a las 8 de la mañana, vio el reloj y eran las 12 y media, no solo estaba cansado de conducir ni no que estaba hambriento. Dejaron la ciudad hace dos horas y estaban en el desierto. Donde demonios lo llevaba la mujer?

Bulma le indico, que se metiera en un camino que guiaba a la nada misma.-espero que sepas lo que haces, mujer- dudaba.

-estaciona el auto aquí!- le dijo Bulma. –estás loca? Aquí es donde quieres pasar el día?- le pregunto Vegeta. No era para menos estaba parados en medio del desierto, el auto estaba en medio de dos rocas tan grandes que parecían rascacielos. Temía por su auto.

-no te preocupes, es seguro- decía Bulma mientras sacaba su mochila y la conservadora del baúl.-vamos, todavía nos falta mucho- le advirtió a Vegeta. Mientras sacaba un equipo de escalacion.

-estás loca! No pienso subir esa cosas!- grito Vegeta.

-pues si tienes hambre, tendrás que hacerlo- le cuestiono Bulma- vamos no es tan difícil. Además elegí un lugar especial para nosotros dos- mientras le decía esto se le acerco y se colgó de su cuello y le dio un pequeño mordico en su nariz.

-"qué demonios paso con la chica vergonzosa de hace dos meses atrás?"- se pregunto Vegeta. Eso no importaba él la seguiría, si había recompensa, el seguiría adelante.

Bulma le explico todo lo que tenía que saber un principiante en escalar montañas, Vegeta reprochaba la diferencia entre escalar una montaña a escalar una…roca. Por suerte ella había escogido una… pequeña. Era pequeña a comparación de otras. Asi empezaron su aventura, era una ventura para Vegeta, siempre había ido a la playa, centro comercial, quizás una tarde en la montaña, pero nunca había salid de la rutina. Bulma fue la primera en subir y le mostro donde debía pisar, era un poco difícil concentrarse, cuando tu instructora tenía un trasero tan deseable como lo tenía su mujer. Esa mujer era impresionante. Se notaba que tenía experiencia, ella sola llevaba la conservadora, eso lo hacía sentirse un idiota. Cuando llegaron a la cima. Valió la pena. La vista era mejor que la de su "terraza de meditación". Podía ver la ciudad, el desierto, las montañas, el mar… y era la roca más pequeña. En un costado había un árbol que les daba la sombra suficiente como para armar su día de campo.

Como era de esperarse, hablaron sin parar, sus vidas, que era lo que esperaban del futuro, su familia, todo. Era tan fácil hablar con ella. De repente la vio pararse habían terminado de comer hace bastante.

-tengo calor… quieres dar un chapuzón?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-está bien, pero ya no queda mucho agua en la cantimplora- se burlo Vegeta. Ya que no había visto agua desde hace casi 5 horas.

-ven conmigo- estiro la mano. Ella tomo un par de cuerdas y las amarró al árbol donde habían estado comiendo. – que haces?- pregunto Vegeta.

-solo cállate y sígueme- le respondió. Empezó a desenrollar la cuerda. Era muy larga. Luego mientras se acercaba a ella, noto que había una abertura en la roca, Bulma se estaba metiendo en ella.

-estás loca mujer- le decía mientras la miraba.

-jajaja ya me lo dijiste! Vamos ven conmigo- le dijo.

Vegeta se acerco mas y vio que la apertura era lo suficientemente estrecha como para su cuerpo. Pero no podía ver lo que había adentro. Estaba oscuro. Tenebroso en realidad. Decidió descender con ella, Bulma había demostrado que sabia del asunto. Confiaba en ella. Los dos bajaban por la apertura, Bulma lo hacía como una experta, Vegeta titubeaba con cada movimiento. De repente.

-llegamos- le informo Bulma.

-aquí se supone que nos refrescaremos?- se burlo Vegeta.

-pues si no tienes miedo sígueme- le respondió Bulma, mientras se dejo caer dentro de la apertura.

-Bulmaaaaaaaaa!- Grito Vegeta con desesperación, hasta que escucho un SPLASH!-"agua"- se dijo a si mismo. Luego vio que en frente del había una cruz dibujada.

-Vamos Vegeta no tienes miedo o sí?- escucho a su mujer desde la oscuridad. Ella lo estaba retando. Tomo un poco de aire y se dejo caer.

…..

Sintió que caía en una piscina. Cuando salió a la superficie, vio que estaban en una cueva. A pesar de que se lo veía oscuro por fuera adentro estaba muy bien iluminado. El agua era cristalina y calida. Una delicia.

-al agua siempre se calienta por las rocas- le dijo Bulma desde la orilla. El se acerco a ella.

-este lugar, es impresiónate, debe ser un sitio turístico muy concurrido!- le dijo Vegeta.

-casi nadie lo conoce, es un pequeño secreto que tenemos algunos alpinistas.- le informo Bulma. Se paro y volvió a entrar al agua.

-Te aseguro que casi ni los animales de la zona saben de este lugar- le dijo cuando llego hasta el. Luego le planto un beso. Vegeta se dio cuenta de su pequeña provocación.

La terraza, el baño de mujeres y el de varones, sus propias habitaciones, la habitación de Kakaroto, el armario del conserje, las duchas y ahora se agregaba la cueva.

¡!Les aviso que al próximo capítulo, lo voy a subir el jueves en la noche o el sábado! Tengo clases, si no subiría dos por dia! Pero bueno asi es la vida! Jejej besos!


	12. No te metas con Bulma

hoolaaas! me extrañaron? Perdón por dejarlos así! tuve que hacer muchas cosas para el instituto! y además esta semana también la tengo re atareada! Pero les prometo que van a tener el final antes del sábado! Enjoy it!

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde esa maravillosa cita. Eran mediados de septiembre y ya se empezaban a ver los preparativos para la fiesta y el acto de fin de año. Todos parecían estar como locos con tantas tareas. Los que se encargaban de las luces, decoración, comida y esas cosas, eran los cerebritos. Los populares solo tenían la obligación… en realidad ellos para lo único que querían aportar era para la decisión en cuanto a la música.

Bulma y Vegeta había permanecido en secreto por casi medio año y en realidad lo preferían así, ya que nadie se metían en sus asuntos. La única parte que destrozaba a Bulma era tener que mentirle a Chichi y a Goku, acerca de su relación con el "príncipe", un apodo que le había puesto desde hace tiempo. En cambio a Vegeta le daba igual, sus amigos se enojaban demasiado cuando él no aceptaba salir con ellos o hacer una de las tantas fiestas "negras" a las que estaban acostumbrados. Vegeta por su parte se dio cuenta un poco de la vida tan vacía que había estado llevando, se divertía muy de vez en cuando con ellos; pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar todos los fines de semana embriagado, o con el hedor a vomito en la ropa, la vida había cambiado un poco para el… seria por ella? No, era imposible cambiar por alguien… y más él, él siempre había sido un desgraciado y orgulloso de serlo… digamos que aquella mujer lo hacía "descansar" de su verdadero ser.

…

En un día cualquiera, Bulma volvía de clases, estaba cansada y quería descansar un poco, en la noche se encontraría con su príncipe. Estaba abriendo la puerta, cuando de repente alguien le tapo los ojos.

Podía sentir que esa persona de a poco acercaba su cuerpo a ella, no podía ser otra persona.

-pensé que nos veríamos esta noche…- le dijo Bulma.

-ha?- respondió el.

-basta de juegos, príncipe. Estoy un poco cansada, déjame dormir una siesta y esta noche… tendré todas las energías para hacer lo que tú quieras- siguió la peli azul.

Bulma empezó a sentir como el sujeto acercaba su cuerpo, más y más a ella.

-…no por favor déjame ir… Vegeta…-. Gimió Bulma.

-qué?... dijiste Vegeta?- respondió el sujeto, no era Vegeta. Bulma se separo de quien la sujetaba mientras sentía un poco de repulsión al haberse acercado demasiado a un sujeto que no conocía.

-qué demonios estás haciendo, imbécil?- le reprocho Bulma con toda furia. Pero al darse vuelta, vio que era Byron, uno de los amigos de Vegeta. Porque demonios se le había acercado de esa manera aquel sujeto? Tenía entendido que el solo seducía a porristas o a cualquier chica con medidas perfectas. La sensación de asco crecía cada vez más.

-dijiste Vegeta?- pregunto Byron. Maldita sea, se le había escapado su nombre, tenía que arreglar su error.

-qué? Vegeta?, no dije tal cosa, dije… vendetta. Es el sobre nombre de… oye qué demonios haces su aquí y por qué diablos me agarraste se esa forma!- cambio de tema Bulma.

-no soy ningún estúpido pequeña idiota, se lo que escuche!- le grito Byron.

-hóyeme tu estúpido, nadie me trata así!- al terminar de decir esto, Bulma le dio una cachetada a Byron con todas sus fuerzas.

Byron la miro con furia, esa maldita perra se había animado a golpearlo, a él nadie lo tocaba y menos una "bibliotecaria".

Byron agarro las manos de Bulma y las apoyo contra la pared.

-a mí nadie me toca, pequeña perra- le amenazo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Al verlo tan cerca, Bulma le escupió en la cara. La ira de Byron pasó de querer darle una simple amenaza a tener un fuerte deseo de golpearle la cara. No podía hacer eso, pero tenía que descargarse. Agarro Bulma de los brazos y la soltó con fuerza contra la pared.

Se sentía adolorida, se había golpeado la cabeza y lo que es peor se le habían volado los anteojos. No podía ver a la bestia pero aun así no le tenía miedo. Abría sus ojos lo más que podía, pero todo estaba borroso. Vio como la sombra del idiota se le acercaba y frunció el seño. El la tomo del mentón.

-vaya tienes unos ojos muy bellos- le dijo mientras se le acercaba.

-aléjate de mí!- le respondió mientras intentaba darle otra cachetada pero falló, el la había tomado de sus dos manos de nuevo.

-si me escupes te golpeo la cara- le amenazó Byron. Luego sintió que se lo sacaban de enzima, alguien había llegado. –"Vegeta"- se dijo a sí misma. Podía escuchar los forcejeos en frente de ella, necesitaba saber que pasaba, así que busco sus anteojos. Los encontró.

Al ponérselos vio con sorpresa que se trataba de su amigo Goku. Lo conocía por ser la persona más amable y tierna del mundo, pero ese Goku, era totalmente irreconocible. El golpeaba a Byron mientras le reprochaba su hombría. Bulma se levantó del suelo, no apoyaba la violencia pero debía admitir que ese imbécil se lo merecía.

Luego Goku arrojó a Byron por el pasillo, para poder finalizar la pelea.

-vete de aquí, eres un estúpido- le gritó Goku.

Byron se dio cuenta que no podía con Goku, lo que le sorprendió muchísimo, en teoría el único que podía ganarle, en cuanto a fuerza y forma de pelear era Vegeta. Lo único que le quedaba era una patética retirada.

-vas a pagar esto, Kakaroto! Te lo juro!- le amenazó- y tú- se dirigió a Bulma- tienes suerte… por ahora!- con estas últimas palabras se fue del lugar. Goku estaba dispuesto a perseguirlo por haberse atrevido a decirle esas cosas a su amiga, pero Bulma lo detuvo.

-déjalo, por favor Goku, no vale la pena- le dijo Bulma para calmar a Goku.

-te hizo daño Bulma?- le pregunto Goku. –no, para nada- le respondió - valla tenía muy escondida tu faceta de héroe, verdad? No me imaginaba que eras así- le dijo Bulma.

-pues la verdad es que es algo muy personal!- le dijo mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Su amigo la sorprendía más y más. Pero ahora había un dilema que se formaba en su cabeza… debía decirle a Vegeta lo ocurrido? Lo más probable es que Byron se lo cuente para patotear a Goku, pero cuales serian las intenciones de Vegeta?

…..

Byron iba caminando por los pasillos, la nariz le sangraba y sentía el cuerpo adolorido. Se sentía humillado, no podía creer que alguien más lo superaba en fuerza, ya era muy humillante saber que Vegeta lo superaba y que además de eso; tenía la misma fuerza que Mike. Pero la culpa era de la peli azul, lo que más le llamo la atención; era que por dos segundos encontró atractiva a la perra, tenía una cara angelical debajo de esas gafas de secretaria desabrida.

-pero qué demonios estoy pensando!- se reprocho a el mismo- esa perra me las pagara! Cueste lo que cueste, esto no quedara así!-

…..

Vegeta estaba en su habitación, miraba el techo pensando que esa misma noche le tocaba su dosis de sexo diario. Otra sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Maldita sea no quería darle mucha importancia, nunca había estado tan embobado por alguien. Iba contra sus principios, siempre que se formaban parejas en la OHS, él decía que o era una forma de sexo seguro o era una forma de hacerse débil. Si bien el había tenido novias, pero todas fueron de dos semanas, o sea sexo seguro. De pronto entro Mike con Byron.

-y a ti que te paso?- le preguntó a Byron al verlo en el estado deprimente en que se encontraba.

-fue Kakaroto! ese imbécil fue más fuerte de lo que pensábamos!- le informó.

-"el amigo de la mujer, si lo toco, ella…"que fue lo que paso?- le pregunto al final.

…..

El rector de la OHS corría a los dormitorios de los varones acompañado de 5 guardias de seguridad, uno de los alumnos llego a el para informarle que había una pelea en una de las habitaciones, pero no era una pelea cualquiera, era una batalla campal. Al parecer había comenzado por dos alumnos, sus compañeros intentaron separarlos, pero al final; terminaron paliando entre ellos. Al llegar una multitud de alumnos se encontraba en el pasillo principal. Era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

…..

Ya estaban casi todos separados, solo quedaba un par de alumnos peleando… en realidad solo quedaba un alumno golpeando a otro sin piedad.

-Ouji! Suéltalo!- gritaba el rector mientras intentaba quitarlo de enzima de Byron Abad. Tuvieron que intervenir dos guardias para poder inmovilizar a Vegeta. El estaba como poseído.

Una vez que se lo sacaron de enzima, Vegeta no podía dejar de maldecirlo. Byron duras penas podía mantenerse de pie y no dejaba de escupir sangre.

-qué demonios sucede aquí?- pregunto el rector una vez calmados.

-ese insecto golpeó a Bu… una chica, solo estaba dándole lo que se merecía por meterse con una mujer "y más si es mi mujer"- informo Vegeta.

-eso no es escusa para la violencia, Ouji! Solo tenían que informarme para tomar cartas en el asunto!- grito el rector.

-tú no hubieras hecho nada! El solo te habría tirado un par de billetes para que te olvides de todo!- le respondió Vegeta. Todos los alumnos miraron al rector, tenía la cara pálida. Era verdad, después de tantos años en el colegio, ese era el trato que había entre el rector y el grupo de Vegeta. No podrían haber hecho tantas maldades sin castigo, si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño arreglo que tenían.

-basta Ouji! Quedas suspendido del la Orange High School por dos semanas!- le grito a Vegeta.

…..

Había pasado una semana, Vegeta no podía ir a la OHS, no hasta dentro de otra semana más. Pero eso no le impidió verla. Bulma por su parte salía en su búsqueda cada vez que podía, por suerte no se había debelado a quien había maltratado Byron y ella por su parte hizo que Goku jure por Chichi que no diría nada de nada. No fue tan difícil, las cosas salieron como Vegeta predijo, Byron soborno al rector y quedo suspendido solo tres días. Era la primera vez que Vegeta probaba lo que era la injusticia. El casi no podía proteger a Bulma, conocía a Byron… no era alguien que olvidaba las cosas fácilmente y eso lo alarmaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue hacer a Bulma jurarle que no iría sola a ninguna parte de la OHS.

Los días que no estuvo Byron en la escuela, fueron los mejores. Pero cuando volvió, fue una situación demasiado intolerable. A veces a Bulma le gustaba la soledad y tener que estar con alguien cada segundo del día la asfixiaba. No obstante, ella no le tenía miedo a Byron, pero se lo había prometido a Vegeta. Y una promesa era una promesa. Pero aun así había una sola duda en su cabeza. Porque Byron se le había acercado ese día? Y más aún porque de esa forma en particular.

-maldita sea… si no fuera por Vegeta Iría a preguntárselo.- se decía Bulma. Pero no podía hacer nada. Además tenía que ser inteligente y no "temeraria", mejor sería alejarse de él, hacerle caso a su príncipe y no meter las narices donde no se debe. Pero debía admitir que le estaba costando mucho.

….

Todos estaban en clases, Byron simulo un dolor de cabeza y se retiro a la habitación. No podía olvidar lo que paso. Tenía en claro algunas cosas pero quería confirmarlas.

Flashback

Él empezó a acercar su cuerpo, más y más a ella, para tratar de seducirla.

-…no por favor déjame ir… Vegeta…-. Gimió Bulma.

-qué?... dijiste Vegeta?- respondió el sujeto, no era Vegeta. Bulma se separo de el.

-qué demonios estás haciendo, imbécil?- le reprocho Bulma con toda furia. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su expresión paso de sorpresa a enojo.

-dijiste Vegeta?- .

-qué? Vegeta?, no dije tal cosa, dije… vendetta.

Fin de flashback.

Por un momento, Byron pensó que Vegeta le había ganado la víctima, que él estaba seduciéndola para obtener otra foto, para el trato que habían acordado.

Pero cuando le conto lo de Kakaroto y la bibliotecaria, a Vegeta y vio sus ojos llenos de furia y que además de eso se había atrevido a golpearlo, supo que algo estaba pasando. Además ya hace bastante tiempo que Vegeta no era el mismo. Ya no salía con ellos como lo hacía antes, no se burlaba de los nerd o los maltrataba… como antes. Era como si "Vegeta" había cambiado completamente. Pero necesitaba pruebas, era sabido que cuando te suspenden puedes llevar tus cosas más preciadas hasta que vuelvas, sin embargo Vegeta no se había llevado ni ropa. Su cajón personal tenía llave. Pero no había nada que una pequeña ganzúa no podía hacer al respecto.

-yyy? qué onda! Espero que les haya gustado! Los espero en el próximo capitulo! Si no tengo muchas cosas por hacer lo subo mañana! besos!


	13. La noche de mis sueños!

Holis! Aquí les dejo este capitulo! Jueves en la noche subo el siguiente! Sory! Tengo un examen este jueves a la tarde si no ya lo hubiera terminado! Enjoy it! Aaa si me olvidaba…. Lemon!

La noche de mis sueños!

El ciclo lectivo estaba terminando, el tiempo había pasado volando. Vegeta ya no le dirijia la palabra a Byron y este parecía que le huía. Cobarde. Después de la "pelea del año", Vegeta se acerco mas a Mike, dejando a Byron en el olvido y como todos hacían lo que Vegeta decía Byron paso de ser popular y poderoso a solo popular, un rango menos en la OHS.

Era increíble, a comienzo de año, estaba repugnado de volver a la rutina pero ahora quería que durara para siempre.

Pensaba en su futuro, tenía trabajo asegurado con la empresa de su padre, pero solo sería su empleado, eso lo detestaba, él quería ser el jefe y no recibir órdenes. Si había que mencionar un talento innato en el, pues ese era la capacidad de dar órdenes. Podría ir a la universidad… no ni ahí, tenía la capacidad de pedir una beca en cualquiera del país, aunque no lo necesitara, tenía las calificaciones adecuadas y no había entrevista que pudiera contra él. Pero aún así, no quería ver un libro más en su vida. Su Chica en cambio, sabía lo que quería. Ella quería viajar mientras estudiaba a distancia. No le costaría nada pues era un maldito genio. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que lo había superado, fue un golpe para su orgullo. Pero aun así se alegraba por ella. El sabía bien que era la heredera de la CC, una empresa poderosa en donde habían inventado aparatos asombrosos, vendidos por todo el mundo. Y si ella seria la dueña de tal empresa tenía que ser un genio, ya lo era… ósea que tenía su vida asegurada.

Recordó ese día en que Bulma le conto sus planes de "el viaje por el mundo"… sintió un pequeño vacio dentro de él. No podía obligarla a quedarse con él, pero tampoco quería acompañarla, en realidad si quería pero sería demasiados cambios en su vida, era un paso que no quería dar. Ella, claro esta se lo reclamo. Discutieron ese día; la primera discusión que tuvieron en los meses de "estar juntos", había llegado a ponerse de acuerdo en muchas cosas que no cualquier pareja aceptaría, sin embargo, el tema de lo que sería sus vidas en futuro, era algo tormentoso.

Al final se pusieron de acuerdo en que Bulma pospondría su "amado viaje" para el siguiente año. Otra vez ganaba él.

…..

-voten por la reina y el rey del baile!, ultimo año de la promoción 2004!-gritaba una de las porristas en uno de los pasillos.

-que genial… desde hace años que compiten por la popularidad y tiene que hacer último concurso- se quejaba Chichi. –pues creo que es un poco romántico, el ultimo baile, vivir por última vez una de las grandes fiestas de la OHS.-le respondió Bulma.

-si muy lindo, lo único que me gusta es que en un punto de la noche, todos los años después de la "elección de rey mimon y reina mimada", los populares se van a una de las casas más cercanas a seguir la fiesta.- le explico. Bulma la miro desconcertada, eso no lo sabía.

-pues si, como no permiten alcohol en el colegio. Casi la mitad de los estudiantes se van a hacer "una fiesta de verdad", pero la verdad es que es mejor así, el salón queda para nosotros, las luces, los adornos, la música y todo lo demás.

-valla… eso es interesante… se supone que pasarías una noche por última vez con las personas que compartiste tanto tiempo- dijo un poco desanimada. –"me pregunto qué hará Vegeta?"-

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que daba a una de las canchas. Veían como sus compañeros perseguía a unos niños, era tradición. Cuando un ciclo terminaba, los que se iban buscaban a los del primer año, para torturarlos, les hacia lo común: desnudarlos en público, vestirlos de mujer, golpearlos en las nalgas con una paleta y muchas cosas más. Las chicas en su caso agarraban a las de primero y las hacían hacer ejercicio, suponía que era para que no se olviden de estar en forma, luego las bañaban en comida en frente de todo el colegio. Pero todo era un ciclo, dentro de 5 años, los de primero harían lo mismo.

-menos mal que no entramos en primer año!- dijo Bulma.

…..

Era la última semana de clases, las hojas de las carpetas se encontraban destrozadas por toda la OHS, Willy solo maldecía. La escuela era un caos. Todos hablaban de sus atuendos para la gran fiesta, Prada, Armani, era un estúpido desfile de modas. Pero era "la última noche", Vegeta le había prometido una velada solo para ellos y luego cada uno compartiría el resto de la noche con sus respectivos amigos.

Y si tenía que hacerlo… maldita sea. Se repetía una y otra vez. –Tengo que hacerlo- se decía una y otra vez. – no huiré mas, total no volveré mas al colegio… tengo que hacerlo.- se decía Bulma- dios esto es más difícil de lo que pensé!-

En ese momento entro Chichi a la habitación. Bulma se levanto de su asiento, la miro a los ojos. No podía. Pero al final solo lo soltó.

-Chichi quiero que me vistas para el baile de fin de año!- grito.

Chichi la vio sorprendida, su cara mostraba unos ojos bien abiertos y la boca entre abierta. Pero esa expresión paso a una de felicidad.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Siiiii por supuesto que acepto! Tengo un vestido que te quedara genial!- gritaba Chichi.

-si eso creo- decía Bulma todavía sorprendida de su amiga.- pero en realidad fuiste una amiga muy buena- le decía.- creo que las dos merecemos mimarnos un poco no te parece?-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto la morena.

Bulma busco entre sus cosas, no lo encontraba hasta que- Eureka!- Bulma se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa en su cara le mostro: una tarjeta de crédito de oro.

…

Era la gran noche. Vegeta pasaría por Bulma para su fiesta privada. En cuanto a Chichi y Goku, ellos irían directamente y esperarían a su amiga. Chichi le había propuesto a Bulma llevar a Yamsha, quien todavía seguía en la ciudad. Bulma trato de ser sutil y dejar en claro-solita me veo más bonita- le decía una y otra vez.

Escucho el timbre… era su príncipe.

-mi querido joven y apuesto Vegeta! Al fin volviste!- le decía Bunny mientras lo dejaba pasar. Vegeta entro a la casa y casi huye cuando la anciana se le colgó del brazo. –Bulma bajara enseguida!- le informo.

Lo admitía Bulma no era como cualquier chica, pero el hacer esperar a los hombres, parecía que corría en vena de todas.

-ahí baja!- grito la anciana.

Cuando Vegeta se dio la vuelta. –dios mío…- suspiro, sus ojos no podían creerlo. Un ángel, él sabía que era especial… pero no podía con lo que estaba viendo. Era su Bulma, con un vestido que marcaba toda su figura, era de color rojo delicado y sencillo. Estaba pintada delicadamente. No hacían falta muchos retoques. Y llevaba unas sandalias plateadas.

-hermosa- respondió Vegeta. Tomo su mano y le entrego una caja, la cual contenía un ramillete.

Bunny saco una foto de ambos. Cuando se miraban. La cual salió la foto enseguida. Bulma reto a su madre, pero ella no hacía más que sacarles más fotos. A ambos.

-mejor vámonos Vegeta, no parara… la conozco- le dijo.

-espera mi querido Vegeta, toma esta foto de recuerdo!- le dijo Bunny mientras le entregaba la foto. Era la primera que había sacado. A él no le gustaba sacarse fotos, pero debía admitir que ni bien la vio, se convirtió en un objeto preciado.

…..

Iban en el Torino a toda marcha, ellos tenían su propia fiesta; en el mirador de la ciudad. Vegeta la lleno de halagos mientras conducía, no veía la hora de llegar pero al parecer Bulma tampoco, ya que noto que ella jugaba mucho con las piernas.

-ya no aguantas?- le pregunto en forma de burla.

-eres un tonto-le respondió Bulma un tanto sonrojada. –Quiero hacer cosas diferentes en esta ocasión.-le dijo mientras le sonreía. De a poco fue acariciándose los muslos, cosa que Vegeta noto enseguida.

Bulma acomodo el asiento para recostarse, y seguía acariciándose los muslos.

-mujer no hagas eso me desconcentras- le advirtió Vegeta.

Bulma no escucho las suplicas de su hombre y empezó a refregarse su intimidad pero sobre sus pantaletas. Recordaba las veces que lo había hecho con Vegeta, todas fueron excitantes y en todas Vegeta la llevo hasta el orgasmo. Pero recordó una en especial.

Flashback

Bulma estaba en su habitación haciendo un proyecto para bioquímica, estaba sola porque Goku y Milk decidieron irse a un día de campo, así que pasaría el día tranquila, al menos hasta que Vegeta saliera de su entrenamiento. Ya sabia lo que se vendría. Luego sonó su celular.

-si? Quien habla?- pregunto.

-Bulma? Soy yo Chichi,- respondió.

-ah hola enamorada como la están pasando?- pregunto Bulma.

-pues la estábamos pasando bien hasta que Goku se dio cuenta que no tenía su celular, lo buscamos por el todo el auto, así que suponemos que se lo olvido en su habitación. Pero lo mas gracioso es que el "señor" no se acuerda!- le conto su amiga.

-jajaja lo que quieres tu es que valla a la habitación de Goku y vea; si se lo olvido en su habitación?-pregunto Bulma con gracia.

-te lo pido por favor, amiga! Intente llamar a su celular, pero está apagado! Mira yo tengo una llave de su habitación en mi mesita de luz! Tómala y ve si puedes encontrar ese aparato.

-pero Goku no tiene como compañero a Ub? Mira si yo abro la puerta y él se enoja!- le pregunto Bulma

-no te preocupes, el no está en la OHS, se fue con su familia un fin de semana- por eso la única que puede verificar eres tú!- le rogo Chichi.

Bulma miro el reloj. Eran casi las 6. –"vegeta debe estar en las duchas, así que tardara un rato" está bien yo te aviso si lo encuentro.

… …

Cuando estaba llegando a la habitación de Goku. Le llamaron de nuevo.-Chichi eres tu?-pregunto.

-donde estas? Soy Vegeta y estoy en tu habitación- o había salido temprano o no se había bañado. –huy discúlpame, tengo que buscar el celular de Goku, pero voy ni bien lo encuentro- le dijo Bulma.-no cuentes con ello- le contesto para luego cortarle.

-pero qué demonios pasa con él? Como se atreve a cortarme?- dijo un poco enojada.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Goku, entro en ella y se puso a buscar ese bendito teléfono. No había mucho desorden pero tampoco estaba a la viste ese teléfono, así que tendría que buscar en los cajones. Como no lo encontró empezó a buscar en lugares insólitos como arriba del ropero, en la ducha, debajo de la cama, hasta que lo encontró dentro de la gaveta de sus calcetines. –Ese despistado- se dijo.

-cada vez estas más loca mujer, ahora hablas sola.- dijo Vegeta en la puerta de la habitación.

-Vegeta me asustaste-dijo mientras lo veía un poco sudado y su mirada tenía esa expresión única en el, esa la que le avisaba que él la quería ya. Lujuria.

Se le acerco de apoco y la tomo de la mano para luego besar sus labios. Bulma le correspondió. Al finalizar. –Vegeta vamos a tu habitación- le propuso Bulma. –No, Mike está ahí- le respondió- además este lugar no está mal-.

Empezó a deslizar su lengua por su cuello mientras le hacía sentir su virilidad ya endurecida. Bulma soltó el celular de Goku. Y metió su mano dentro de los pantalones de Vegeta, podía sentirlo, palpitante y caliente en sus manos. Le encantaba tomarlo con un poco de fuerza. Sabía su resultado.

-aahhgg…- rugió Vegeta, música para los oídos de Bulma.

Vegeta puso sus manos de costado, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él, lo hacía bien.

La mujer se había vuelto una experta, pero él quería algo diferente ese día. Podía sentir sus manos como se deslizaban por su miembro. Basta de dejarla tomar el control, agarro las manos de Bulma y las sostuvo por detrás de ella, dejándola indefensa.

Empezó a besar su boca de nuevo. Mientras que con su mano libre desabrochaba su camisa. Sin sostén… ya estaba lista. Empezó a bajar de poco a sus pechos dando pequeños mordisco.

-Que ricooo- gimió Bulma.

Las manos traviesas de Vegeta se metieron en los pantalones de Bulma y bajaron hacia su vagina ya humedecida. Comenzó a tocar su clítoris y masajearlo suavemente. Mientras que seso los besos y solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su mujer. La escuchaba gemir en su oído. Era fenomenal. Paro su trabajo para después bajarse los pantalones y dejar en descubierto su glande. Pero no la soltaba con la otra mano. Se lo agarro y empezó a masturbarla con la cabeza de miembro. Se sentía desfallecer, la escuchaba gozar y a él le encantaba oírla pero quería metérsela en ese momento.

-dios Vegeta, me encantaaa- gritaba ella-Vegeta métemela ya por favor.- le rogo la chica.

Le encantaba torturarla, pero ese día quería hacer algo que no había probado… se lo pediría, pero no sabía cómo, -te gusta Brief?- le pregunto.

-sii, métemela ya, hasta el fondo- le suplicaba la peli azul.

En ese momento la soltó, se alejo de ella y se acostó en la cama de Goku. Bulma se le acerco y como gata en celo empezó a gatear por encima de él. Empezó a besarle en el cuello. Y de apoco bajaba su cabeza a sus pectorales… luego volvió a subir, cosa que enojo a Vegeta.

-Bulma…- suspiro él. –si?-pregunto ella, mientras lamia su oreja y con una de sus manos tomaba su miembro para introducírselo.

-chúpamelo…- termino Vegeta. Bulma levanto la vista y lo miro, nunca lo había hecho. Sabía que era una experiencia que les fascinaba a los hombres, pero le daba un poco de impresión el tenerlo en su boca… tenía miedo en realidad; podía hacerlo mal, o podía morderle sin querer, podía no caber en su boca porque a decir verdad, no conocía el miembro de nadie más pero tenía por seguro que él la tenia grande…

Luego se reprocho así misma, de las 50 veces que habían tenido sexo, Vegeta siempre la había llevado al extremo con el sexo oral, como podía ser tan egoísta?

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo- le respondió. Lo vio sonreír, el había estado esperando por demasiado tiempo. Poco a poco Bulma fue bajando su cabeza por sus abdominales, besaba cada surco que tenía su estomago, de apoco notaba como los bellos empezaba a aparecer, ya estaba llegando. Lo miro para ver su reacción, tenía los ojos apenas abiertos y respiraba con la boca. Luego posiciono su cabeza al frente de su virilidad, era muy estética, no se le notaba las venas, era gruesa y larga, tenía un aroma que la excitaba… de apoco saco su lengua y probo su sabor.

-ahh- gimio Vegeta, esta vez con los ojos cerrados. Seguía dando pequeñas lamidas y empezó a gustarle ese líquido que salía de su cabeza. Se mordió los labios, lo miro por última vez y vio su cara suplicante. Se la metió de lleno en la boca, le había gustado el sabor con las pequeñas lamidas pero cuando se la metió completamente, no podía sacársela, estaba deliciosa. Así que empezó a chuparla con muchísimas ganas. Sentía que Vegeta también gozaba por el hecho que gemía como loco y tomo sus cabellos como soporte.

Bulma se la saco de la boca, Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada. –no me dejes así, mujer!- le amenazo. –la verdad, no sabía que la tuvieras tan deliciosa, solo quiero probar de otra manera.- le respondió. Bulma tomo de las manos a Vegeta y lo hizo pararse. Ella lo miro y mordió sus labios otra vez y sin quitarle la vista de encima de apoco se arrodillo frente a él. Tomo su miembro y se lo volvió a meter en su boca, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer, ella era mejor que cualquiera. Veía como lo masturbaba con la mano derecha mientras chupaba su cabeza y refregaba sus testículos con la izquierda.

-ahhh…. - ¡Oh Dios! Bulma... por favor... aaah – Vegeta estaba por acabar, pero sus gemidos no le dejaban decirlo - Bulma... ya para... quiero... aaaaaah... aaaaah... Bulmaaaa…- fue su último grito. Mientras acababa en boca de la peli azul.

Podía sentir su liquido caer en su garganta, estaba caliente y al sacárselo de la boca se dio con que todavía no había expulsado todo su semen, arrojando un chorro en su cara.

Podía sentir su semen en su boca, era cremosa, y se convertiría en una mujersuela si admitía que; estaba deliciosa?. Luego miro de nuevo a Vegeta, él la seguía viendo. Decidió jugar con su atención, y trago su esperma mientras ponía cara de inocencia.

-espera un minuto que me recupere y te tocara a ti- le advirtió. Ella solo le sonrió.

Fin de flashback.

-Bulma basta me desconcentras!- le decía un casi enojado Vegeta a la chica que se masturbaba frente a sus ojos.

-pues conduce más rápido y ayúdame con esto!- le respondió Bulma.

-mejor hago los dos- respondió. Tomo con la mano izquierda el volante y con la derecha empezó a acariciar la vulva de su chica. La escuchaba gemir. Música para sus oídos. Luego ella saco sus manos y empezó a tocarse los pechos. –Que delicia- repetía una y otra vez. De repente Vegeta saco su mano.

-llegamos- anuncio él. -Ahora si veras- le advirtió. Bajo del auto y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Bulma. La saco un tanto brusco del mismo. Pero esto no hizo más que excitar más a Bulma. Mientras rudamente la poyaba en el capot del auto. Vegeta se bajo los pantalones y se lo metió entre las piernas de su dama, de apoco empezó a masturbarse con ellas.

-métemela Vegetaa- al decir esto, Vegeta se separo de ella le dio la vuelta. Tenía su trasero a su merced. –Vegeta? Que piensas hacer?- pregunto la peli azul tanto preocupada.

Vegeta se sonrió-está bien mujer hoy no será el día pero tarde o temprano esto será mío- y le dio una nalgada. Se la metió por donde siempre. En un momento de placer Vegeta alzo una de las piernas de su hembra, para metérsela más adentro. Le encantaba. Pero lo mas exquisito era que desde hace tiempo Bulma había tomado una hobby tragarse todo el semen que el largaba cuando tenían sexo. Y luego de eso esperarían un rato más y ella comenzaría a chupárselo para una segunda ronda. Era excitante ir pensando en lo que iban a hacer después, no podía controlarse con esta chica. Estaba hipnotizado mientras veía su miembro entrar y salir de su vagina y los gemidos de placer que gritaba ella… lo hacían perderse más en el placer.

-Vegetaaa…- grito Bulma anunciando su orgasmo. –Bulmaaa- le siguió Vegeta echando toda su semilla dentro de ella.

…..

Byron se encontraba en la fiesta con su cita Marron Xipolitaki, la chica era hermosa y exótica. Pero no coordinaba ni una sola palabra, es mas hablaba en tercera persona, pero que importaba cuando tenía un cuerpo hecho para el sexo.

Empezó a sonreír mientras recordaba ese día.

Flashback

Por un momento, Byron pensó que Vegeta le había ganado la víctima, que él estaba seduciéndola para obtener otra foto, para el trato que habían acordado.

Pero cuando le conto lo de Kakaroto y la bibliotecaria, a Vegeta y vio sus ojos llenos de furia y que además de eso se había atrevido a golpearlo, supo que algo estaba pasando. Además ya hace bastante tiempo que Vegeta no era el mismo. Ya no salía con ellos como lo hacía antes, no se burlaba de los nerd o los maltrataba… como antes. Era como si "Vegeta" había cambiado completamente. Pero necesitaba pruebas, era sabido que cuando te suspenden puedes llevar tus cosas más preciadas hasta que vuelvas, sin embargo Vegeta no se había llevado ni ropa. Su cajón personal tenía llave. Pero no había nada que una pequeña ganzúa no podía hacer al respecto.

-ya esta- se dijo victorioso. Empezó a husmear, no tenía nada interesante. Tarjetas de crédito, una llave de repuesto para el Torino luego encontró un sobre detrás de todos los papeles sin importancia. Al ver lo que había dentro de él. Se llevo una sorpresa cuando encontró varias fotos de las nerds del colegio. Fotos asquerosas, en su opinión, con esa cantidad ganaría la apuesta y por mucho. Cuando las analizo bien, vio que detrás de ellas Vegeta había escrito las fechas. La ultima era de a mediados de junio. – Mitad de año- se dijo. Luego muy dentro del cajón, encontró lo que quería ver. Era pequeña, pero respondía a sus dudas. Era la foto de Vegeta con la peli azul. Ella lo abrazaba pero el escondía su cara en el cuello de esta.

Fin de Flashback.

-bien Vegeta, quizás me humillaste, frente a todo el colegio… y me dejaste en el olvido. Pero si esa niña es tan importante como parece ser, mi venganza, la recordaras por un buen tiempo- dijo Byron.

-Marron no entiende de que hablas Byron- le dijo la peli azul.

-oye que te parece la ultima broma del año?- le propuso Byron.

-siii, Marron quiere diversión!-

YYY? Que les pareció! Dejenme review! Saben que me anima!


	14. La venganza

**Holas gente bella. Acá les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de "cuando te conocí". Enjoy it.**

La venganza:

Iban de camino al gran salón de la OHS, en la cabeza de Vegeta no dejaba de pensar en lo que dirían "sus amigos", de Bulma. Era seguro que a más de uno se le iba a ocurrir darle una palmada en el trasero. Los conocía tan bien. Miro de nuevo a su chica. Tenía el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, ella siempre se lo peinaba con una coleta. Había cambiado los lentes, por unos más actualizados, los anteriores de verdad la hacían una "ñoña", seguía con frenos, bien, pero ese maldito vestido. ¿Por qué tenía tan buen cuerpo?

-hoye iras así, a la fiesta?-

-ham? Por qué? Qué acaso no te gusta?- le pregunto Bulma.

-hump… estas bien. Solo que hace un poco de frio, además nunca te mostraste tan… provocativa-

-pues en cuanto al frio, estás loco? estamos en plena primavera! Y con respecto a lo de estar "provocativa". No creo que nadie se dé cuenta. No voy a ir a cambiarme solo por que los demás no me vieron vestida nunca de esta manera…- le respondió.

-pues, no creo que no te tengan en cuenta… conozco a la mayoría de los chicos y sé que cuando ven una falda, se vuelven… estúpidos… más de lo que ya son-

-hoye no voy a ir a cambiarme solo por un par de lujuriosos. Primero que nada Chichi me mataría, además demoré muchísimo en cambiarme y no tengo nada más que ponerme. Ni siquiera lo estoy considerando- dijo Bulma mirando a un costado y haciendo puchero.

-yo solo te lo estoy advirtiendo! Después no vengas corriendo a pedirme que te saque a todos los chicos de encima tuyo!-

-oye… no será que te pone… celoso… que otro me vean?- le pregunto Bulma, descubriendo las verdaderas intenciones de Vegeta.

-hump… nada de eso! Yo solo quería advertirte… además yo no soy celoso… solo que me molesta que los demás estén viendo algo que es mío!- le respondió Vegeta casi sin respirar. Bula solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, hubiera cedido a su petición si hubiera sido por Chichi.

….

Cuando llegaron al gran salón no había nadie afuera solo unas cuantas parejas besándose. Bulma se acerco a Vegeta, le tomo de la cara y le dio un beso –eres especial para mí- le dijo para luego bajar del auto con rapidez y sin recibir una respuesta.

Vegeta la miro irse. De nuevo se pregunto qué serian de sus vidas en el futuro. Le daba igual si no volvía a ver a sus "amigos"… quizás mantendría contacto con Mike, pero los demás, le daba igual lo que hicieran de sus vidas. –Bulma…- se repetía una y otra vez. No quería alejarse de ella, se habían conocido en tan poco tiempo, pero a la vez ella lo conocía como si hubieran crecido juntos. De repente le llego el remordimiento, se había acercado a ella por esa tonta "apuesta". El juego era herirla y burlarse de ella después. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata. Se mostro vulnerable, se animo a conocerla, se encapricho con ella después de que Chichi lo había amenazado. Esas cosas de la vida. Menos mal que ya habían arreglado con Mike de deshacer la apuesta, Vegeta adjudico que era porque no quería tener nada que ver con Byron. Mike acepto, de todos modos no tenía ni 5 fotos, así que no lo modificaría en nada por el contrario lo salvo de pagar una cuenta, el final se deshicieron de todas la fotos y prueba alguna. Sin embargo todavía quedaba algo… y además se sentía en obligación de decirle la verdad a Bulma, peor como reaccionaria ella?- me odiaría por eso?- se pregunto a sí mismo.

…

Bulma abrió un poco la puerta del gran salón y hecho una ojeada. Todo se veía hermoso. El tema era "bajo el mar", la luz era azulada, sobre ellos había varios peces hecho con papel mache, los globos eran transparentes lo cual simulaba que era burbujas, miles de burbujas y además había una pantalla gigante en donde pasaban fotos de acuarios. Una noche para recordar se decía una y otra vez.

-que no piensas entrar?- le pregunto Chichi detrás de la peli azul.

- vaya Bulma estas preciosa!- le dijo Goku pero al decir eso recibió un golpe en el estomago de parte de su novia.

-cuando me viste solo me dijiste que estaba bella… y Bulma esta preciosa?- le celo Chichi.

- no es eso Chichi, tu estas hermosa, Bulma estás muy bonita… pero tú sabes que tu siempre serás la más bella de todas… para mi…- quería arreglar Goku.

-hola amigos! Menos mal que los encuentro!- quiso interrumpir Bulma- no quería entrar sola!-

-está bien, entremos- dijo Chichi agarrando a Goku por un lado. Luego él extendió el otro brazo para ofrecérselo a Bulma, quien lo tomo con mucho gusto.

…

Cuando entraron, mucho de los alumnos vieron al trió, las chicas veían a Goku, pues a pesar de que se juntaba con los "cerebritos" no dejaba de ser atractivo para algunas chicas. Algunos chicos miraban a Chichi, y otros miraban a Bulma. Algunos se preguntaban quien era. Había sido como Vegeta le había advertido, muchos chicos la veían con cara de lujuria, pero nadie la veía a los ojos. Solo se fijaban en su escote y piernas. Depravados.

Empezó el baile, Bulma no se aparto de sus amigos. Eran un grupo grande así que la estaba pasando bien. De vez en cuando miraba para el sector "vip" para ver si Vegeta ya había entrado. Al principio no lo vio pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado con su amigo Mike. – El siempre tan serio- de repente vio a la Marron acercársele. Y en un atrevido movimiento se sentó en sus rodillas. Bulma casi explota, como se había atrevido aquella tonta a hacer eso. –Bueno pero si es conocida por ser rápida- dijo en voz alta.

-dijiste algo Bulma?- le pregunto Chichi.

-no nada tengo que ir al baño- le respondió –voy contigo- insistió Chichi.

-en realidad quiero ir sola, no te ofendas- le dijo Bulma.

-no para nada- le respondió Chichi.

Bulma se dirigió al baño pero cuando llego a este. Viro la cabeza para ver si su amiga la veía y se fue directo a la salida.

….

-es una estúpida… una estúpida muy bonita- se dijo Bulma mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas. Ella lo admitía estaba celosa. Desde que empezaron su relación "sin nombre" nunca había desconfiado de Vegeta. Y recién en ese momento se pregunto ¿Por qué no? El era guapo, atlético, inteligente, y quien sabe que otras cualidades tenía. Era el maldito sueño de cualquier chica. Y él… podía tener a cualquiera que quisiera con un chasquido, en ese momento se pregunto ¿Qué demonios la hacía tan especial como para que Vegeta Ouji, quisiera estar siempre a su lado, sin desear a otra? Sentía un maldito nudo en la garganta. Nunca dudo de Vegeta pero ¿Por qué no?

Mientras se encontraba en sus pensamientos, alguien se acerco por detrás.

-estaba aburrida la fiesta?- era Vegeta.

-me asustaste tonto- le dijo bulma muy irritada.

-vaya si que tienes carácter y pensar que cuando te conocí eras muy dulce- se burlo.

-pues ya ves no soy tan ingenua como pensaste- le respondió Bulma.

- que te pasa estas muy… fuera de ti-

Vegeta se sentó en el pequeño muro donde se encontraba ella, estaban alejados del salón, así que no tenía nada que preocuparse. La miro de costado, estaba enojada, se sonrió ante ello.

-detesto las chicas fáciles… me dan asco. Uno se pone a pensar si es que acaso no tienen un poquito de dignidad- le dijo Vegeta sabiendo lo que su chica quería escuchar.

Bulma lo vio, el podía cambiarle el humor en un segundo, desde hacerla enojar a reír como una tonta, o de sentirse la chica más fuerte del mundo a ser una vulnerable chica enamorada. Pero no podía sacar esa duda de ella. Pero como siempre, lo dejaría para otro día al menos por hoy.

Bulma se le acerco y lo besó. A lo que Vegeta correspondió. Se levanto de su lugar y se puso en frente de ella. No podía dejar de tocarla. Su piel era tan suave. Ella era una mujer sin dudas muy deseable, habían tenido sexo hace apenas un par de horas atrás. Y ahora la deseaba de nuevo. Así que opto por saciar su sed.

….

Eran las tres de la noche, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a su fiesta privada. En toda la noche le habían tocado el trasero ocho veces, dos chicos se habían acercado a ella para bailar, en realidad se le acercaron a su escote. Esos descarados ni siquiera la habían visto a la cara. Luego fue un poco divertido porque Vegeta llamo a esos dos pervertidos y los reto a una  
>"pulseada", al final Vegeta les rompió el brazo a ambos. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, esa noche era para esta con sus amigos… pero demonios como deseaba estar a su lado.<p>

…

Eran las 4, ya habían elegido al rey y a la reina del baile. Como rey salió Vegeta, pero cuando lo llamaron para darle su corona él se esfumó del lugar, le desagradaba esos tipos de rituales. Como reina eligieron a una de las porristas quien se enojo muchísimo cuando Vegeta no se apareció en la coronación.

-vámonos de aquí, Vegeta. Esta fiesta ya está por terminar y la noche todavía es joven. Además tengo que vigilar a el grupo que ya llego a mi casa- le dijo Mike.

-está bien- le respondió Vegeta. Miro a Bulma de nuevo y cuando ella lo noto, el levanto dos de sus dedos en señal de que ya se iba y ella asintió.

Ni bien se fue Vegeta, Bulma se puso a pensar con quien estaría esa noche. Confiaba en el… pero… maldita sea otra vez la dominaba los celos. Por lo menos esa tal Marron no se había ido. La fiesta continuaba hasta las 5, quedaba poco tiempo. La mayoría se había ido hasta el chaperón de la fiesta. Solo quedaban los inadaptados y un pequeño grupo de los populares, no podía ser mejor. Seguían bailando. Luego vio que Marron se fue –perra- dijo Bulma. Pero en ese momento no importaba. Confiaría en Vegeta, como siempre lo hizo.

….

Estaban en la mansión de Mike, hace mucho que no asistía a una de esas fiestas. Ya no lo consideraba tan divertido como antes pero sin embargo trato de pasarla bien. En realidad se divertía con la torpeza de todos, cada uno de ellos estaban con el alcohol hasta las nubes. Las chicas bailaban en la mesa, tratando de ser sensuales, a él le causaba gracia, los chicos que se hacían los más fuertes, se abrazaban mientras recordaban todo lo que habían hecho desde que se conocían. En realidad no era mucho todo lo que habían hecho era embriagarse y maltratar "cerebritos" nada más. Ellos ya se despedían, pero no encontraba la razón si se encontrarían en la universidad para seguir haciendo lo que en la secundaria; embriagarse y torturar "cerebritos".

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que por primera vez le hubiera gustado quedarse hasta el final en la fiesta de la OHS. La ornamentación que habían hecho los del club de teatro había sido excelente, no había forma de compararlo con la fiesta donde estaba. La luz era roja por que habían puesto una bolsa roja alrededor del foco, había una pantalla en la que pasaban diferentes videos, los globos eran preservativos inflados, en la mesa no había más que vasos y litro de alcohol de todo tipo. Sin dudas los "populares" no sabían para nada lo que era ornamentar.

En otras palabras había salido del "fondo del mar", dejando a su sirena, por una fiesta con gente que no sabía nada de él. Pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía que ayudar a Mike a vigilar a sus invitados.

Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos se cruzo con la bruja azul.

-hola Vegeta lindo, después tienes que bailar con Marron… no?- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

….

La fiesta seguía a todo dar, faltaba poco para que terminara todo. Goku y Chichi se habían ido a terminar su última noche juntos. Bulma se quedo con los demás. De repente la luz se apagó. Por un momento Bulma pensó que la fiesta había terminado. Hasta que Byron subió al escenario.

…..

-no molestes niña, no entiendes que me das asco- le grito rudamente.

-pues Marron cree que no hay nadie as asqueroso que Vegeta- le respondió- Marron cree que Vegeta recibirá su merecido, por haberla despreciado de esa forma-

Vegeta la vio, no le daba miedo la mocosa, hasta que…

La pantalla se apago y se corto la música. De repente salió un video en pantalla.

"este video que van a ver ahora también lo están viendo en el salón de la OHS…

Todos conocen a Vegeta Ouji, mariscal de campo, excelente alumno, un as con las mujeres." Decía una voz conocida mientras mostraban fotos de Vegeta en la OHS.

"pero con el tiempo. Vegeta dejo de frecuentar esa vida de lujos y excelencia que llevaba… dejo de ir a las fiestas, y salir con sus amigos." Y salian fotos de los populares de colegio.

Vegeta no esperaba nada bueno de eso. El y Mike intentaron pararlo pero la habitación donde controlaban el video estaba cerrada.

"cambio las hermosas mujeres que tenia…" (Fotos de las chicas populares) "para salir con estas chicas…"

Vegeta no podía creerlo, salieron todas las fotos de las chicas "cerebrito" que había seducido, apretó sus puños ya que reconoció la voz del locutor –Byron- se dijo.

"Y si no me creen, óiganlo de él mismo"

En ese momento salió una mini imagen al costado de las fotos de la chicas que había sido seducidas por Vegeta, en esa mini imagen salió un video, el cual Vegeta recordaba, pero pensó que ya no existía.

Flashback

Como ustedes saben, los perdedores odian nos odian, pero es nuestro deber demostrar, que en realidad, mueren por estar con nosotros, la apuesta será: que cada uno de nosotros deberá seducir a una perdedora, hay que hacer que se enamore de nosotros, a tal punto que se desinhibirá de tod…-trato de decir Byron.

- eso es asqueroso pero a la vez fácil. No voy a echar a perder mi persona por dejarme ver con una cerebrit..- le interrumpió Vegeta.

-jaja quien dijo que los demás se tenían que enterar?. Lo único que hay que hacer es seducirla, y para comprobar que el reto se logro, tenemos que sacarles una foto comprometedora o grabarla. Quien obtenga más fotos o filmaciones, gana la última apuesta del año, y el premio será: 7.000 por cada foto y 1000'0 por cada video, y diez litros de alcohol por cada foto y video.-

-yo me uno, esto si parece un reto de verdad, hay que tener en cuenta que los cerebritos nos detestan, además el premio es tentador- dijo Mike.

-qué más da. Hasta ahora soy el ganador invicto, en todas las apuestas, y por mas que esta apuesta me da un poco de asco, no puedo perder la corona.-

-está hecho. Brindaremos por la nueva apuesta de este año.- Mike saco una botella de wisky. Y sirvió un vaso a cada uno.

-tenemos que rememorar esta ocasión!- Byron tomo una cámara que se encontraba en la mesa y comenzó a filmar como sus amigos tomaban el wisky como si fuera agua.

En cuanto termino de tomar su copa de Wisky Vegeta en estado de ebriedad, tomó la cámara y se filmó mientras decía las siguientes palabras:

_-"bueno… shoy Vegeta Ouji…. El másh popular de todash estash shabandijas, MI reto este año esh sheducir cualquier chiquilla tonta que she me crushe…tomare shu estúpida confianza y cuando menosh lo piensen lesh shacare una foto muy comprometedora… No habrá ninguna estúpida que no caiga en mis brazosh" _esta última frase se repetía, una y otra vez.

Vegeta pudo ver a todas sus "victimas", la culpa lo estaba matando, había lastimado a muchas chicas y esta era la primera vez que se decía a sí mismo- fui una mierda- la penúltima foto era de ella… su amiga, la chica que la había querido proteger, aquella que lo animo a seducir a su pequeña peli azul….Chichi. El había jugado con ella. Ella había sido otra de sus víctimas. Si todas estaban en ese video no cavia duda, Bulma también estaría en el, pero por suerte no le había sacado ninguna foto comprometida. Pero se equivocó. Fue mucho peor.

Al final de las fotos apareció un video, era de noche se lo podía a ver a él sentado al lado de Bulma en una mini pared, vio como ambos empezaban a besarse. El se paro en frente de ella y luego ocurrió.

Recordó que la había perseguido cuando la vio salir del salón, la vio sentada y después de hablar un poco tuvieron sexo. Maldita sea podía oír los gemidos de ambos. Miro el video de ambos y vio a su pequeña arrodillarse frente a él. No lo soporto mas, entre las risas de los imbéciles que estaban al lado de él y la visión de cómo estaban humillando a su Bulma. Lanzo un puño a la pantalla rompiéndola completamente.

Todos enmudecieron, podía sentir la sangre salir de su mano. Mike se acerco a él. Pero él se alejo aun mas, no le importaba que se rieran de él. Lo único que escuchaba en su cabeza era la frase:

"este video que van a ver ahora también lo están viendo en el salón de la OHS…"

…..

Bulma iba corriendo por la calle había salido del salón totalmente humillada, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, el corazón le latía del peor modo, estaba corriendo pero sentía sus piernas temblar, siempre había confiado en el… ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Ella sabía que había trampa en todo pero prefirió pasarlo por alto, siempre supo que el estaba jugando pero no le importó, había aceptado la primera cita, no porque él fue insistente si no porque ella quería salir con él; había ido a la terraza como él le pidió, no para insultarlo, si no para reconciliarse con él. Quería morir. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor, tanta humillación, tantas ganas de golpearlo a él y luego matarse a ella misma. Dolía y mucho.

Los llantos retumbaban en su cabeza, conocía a la mayoría de las chicas con que Vegeta, su "príncipe", había jugado, ella se había llevado la peor parte. Un video de ella en la situación más humillante. ¿Y Chichi? Qué demonios hacia en el video? Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, ya estaba por amanecer. Su noche soñada se había trasformado en una pesadilla, en una noche se había tirado todo a la basura. Se apoyo en un árbol para retenerse y poder respirar un poco. Sus piernas no podían mas, le temblaba todo. Solo quería morir.

**Y espero que les haya gustado, en realidad espero que se hayan puesto triste! Jajaja si fue aasi entonces "misión complete" . los espero para el final, el cual lo subo mañana o el sábado! Gracias por las review!**


	15. Eres importante para mi

**Holas! Como estas ¡! Les dejo mi último capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado la historia! Dentro de una semana empiezo otro los espero! Enjoy it**

**Eres importante para mi**

Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, había logrado su cometido, la espera había dado frutos. Desde esa vez que Vegeta lo había golpeado, había pasado de ser "uno de los dueños del colegio" a un simple chiquillo popular. Por eso se sentía orgulloso, ahora todas odiaban a Vegeta, lo más probable era que a él no le importaba, pero sabía que la chica de pelo azul era algo… importante para él.

Era un genio, Vegeta pensó que él ya no se vengaría. Pensó que se lo dejaría pasar. Lo había planeado todo. Primero escaneo las fotos que Vegeta poseía en su habitación, pero como la foto de esa tal Bulma no era para nada comprometida, necesitaba agarrarlo con las manos en la masa. Y qué mejor que grabarlos. Fue una total casualidad, el haber encontrado esa auto grabación, a Byron le gustaba filmar pero una vez que filmaba, él guardaba los tapes o los tiraba. Fue una casualidad… aun así su plan había sido el mejor de todos.

Flashback

-bien Vegeta, quizás me humillaste, frente a todo el colegio… y me dejaste en el olvido. Pero si esa niña es tan importante como parece ser, mi venganza, la recordaras por un buen tiempo- dijo Byron.

-Marron no entiende de que hablas Byron- le dijo la peli azul.

-oye que te parece la ultima broma del año?- le propuso Byron.

-siii, Marron quiere diversión!-

-mira primero le jugaremos una broma a Vegeta, tu iras y lo seducirás- explico Byron.

-pero Marron sabe que Vegeta es muy malo, además Marron está con Byron-

-si amorcito pero recuerda esto es solo una broma- dijo.

-pero acaso no era que Byron estaba enojado con Vegeta?- pregunto la peli azul.

-por eso tu eres mi pareja y como sé que me quieres harás lo que te digo no es verdad- le dijo mientras se le acercaba al cuello y empezaba a darle pequeños mordiscos, a lo que Marron respondió con un gran gemido.

Asi esperaron a que llegara Vegeta.

..

Cuando vio que esa chica se iba a donde se encontraba su ahora peor enemigo. Trato de buscar con la vista a la cerebrito. Si había algo que él podía asegurar de las mujeres, era que todas eran celosas por naturaleza, y más cuando se tienen tan poca autoestima como Bulma.

La encontró entre la multitud, estaba con sus otros amigos nerds, pero ella estaba distinta, tenia… buen cuerpo. Suponía que esa había sido la artimaña para conquistar al idiota de Ouji. A pesar de que se encontraba bailando alegremente, se la veía pendiente de un sector en particular, casi no muy lejos de conde estaba él. Cuando miro a la dirección, donde ella ponía su atención, no se sorprendió cuando vio a Vegeta. Luego vio como su tonta cómplice se sentaba en sus rodillas. Cuando viro de nuevo a Bulma, ella se estaba yendo. Bien.

Se acerco a la puerta y de ahí vio Vegeta que empujaba a Marron, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Como lo había imaginado, Vegeta estaba siguiendo a esa chica. Fue un poco difícil seguirlo, ya que Vegeta miraba a cada rato detrás suyo, el pensó que se había asegurado de que ambos tendrían privacidad. A decir verdad, el solo quería filmarlo mientras se daban un beso o mientras "franeleaban", cuando vio que pasaron de un simple beso a fornicar en medio del campo, casi grito de la emoción.

….

Cuando volvió al baile, se cruzo con Marron.

-eres muy malo Byron! Marron fue a hacer lo que le pediste y ese idiota de Vegeta la maltrato, y ensucio su vestido!- le dijo.

Estaba a punto de mandarla al diablo, pero luego se le ocurrió que ella podía ayudarlo en la última faceta de su plan. Era sabido que después de cualquier fiesta organizada por la OHS, había una fiesta en una de las casas de ellos. Byron había averiguado que sería en casa de Mike. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? El conocía la casa de Mike a la perfección. Sabía hasta donde guardaban las llaves de repuesto, por eso también sabia que siempre en cada fiesta, Mike ponía de pantalla una de los plasmas más grandes y caros de su padre y en el veían diferentes videos. Sabia donde estaba la recamara de reproducción de videos pero también sabía que él no podía asistir a esa fiesta. Ese estúpido de Mike había quedado a favor de Vegeta cuando ellos se pelearon. Pero no le dirían nada Marron y en cuanto la pantalla del gran salón de actos, solo tuvo que sobornar al tipo que pasaba los videos y también al chaperón de la noche. Por fin su venganza estaba en marcha solo tenía que ver los resultados, pero cuando vio a la peli azul mientras miraba como su amado Vegeta la había engañado, lo supo… su Venganza había funcionado.

Fin de Flashback

-taxi!- llamo Byron, cuando subió –solo dijo- al aeropuerto y rápido-. Se iba de viaje por un largo tiempo, quizás nunca más volvería.

…..

Bulma se encontraba sentada en un taxi, le había pedido que la lleve lejos, no sabía a dónde, solo que el condujera. Cuando pasaron dos horas de viaje vio que el taxista pasó por la playa, así que le pidió que la dejara ahí. Seguía con su vestido rojo, todo desaliñado, tenía las mejillas negras por el delineador que se le había corrido por las lágrimas, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y como si esto fuera poco se le había roto un tacón cuando corrió sin parar.

Se saco el calzado y empezó a caminar por la playa si caminaba un poco mas llegaría a donde fue la primera cita con… ya ni podía decir su nombre. Se sentó en la arena, no le salían mas lagrimas, suponía que sus ojos se habían secado. Por alguna razón sentía que ahora veía con claridad las cosas.

Recordó que el día siguiente a su primera cita, ella al principio no recodaba nada, en realidad tenía vagas imágenes de lo que había sucedido. Pero como no estaba segura fue a preguntarle a Vegeta.

Flashback

Maldita sea, lo busco por todos lados y nada. Luego le vino una idea la cabeza… era el último lugar donde le faltaba buscar.

Corrió hasta las escaleras, que daban a la parte más alta del instituto, no perdía nada con echar un vistazo y además no había vuelto desde que se encontró con Vegeta. Por eso, estaba un poco ansiosa de volver. Subió con mucha alegría los escalones, hasta que la luz la encegueció de nuevo… como aquella vez. Ahí estaba el… sentado de espaldas a ella, miraba el horizonte, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo busco por casi dos horas, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, tenía miedo de hablarle.

-qúe quieres?- pregunto Vegeta. Bulma no se había dado cuenta de que el ya había notado su presencia.

-solo quiero disculparme, por lo de ayer…- dijo Bulma.

-te disculpas demasiado- le respondió Vegeta.

-hump… pues en realidad no debería, tú me incitaste en beber- le respondió mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y giraba su cara a un costado.

-si supongo que yo te obligue- le dijo sin mirarla. Bulma noto algo diferente en el. Estaba raro. El no era así.

- bueno pues yo solo quería preguntarte…

-si hiciste algo indebido o dijiste algo tonto?- en ese momento, Vegeta la miro.

-pues si… en realidad no recuerdo nada… y no sé si te hice pasar vergüenza o algo así… por eso quiero que me-

-que te disculpe, si ya escuche eso. Mira anoche, no dijiste nada. Solo tomaste un poco y luego te metiste al auto, normalmente, no hablaste nada en el camino y cuando llegamos te despediste y te fuiste a la habitación… eso fue todo. Fuiste bastante aburrida en realidad.-le dijo en tono de burla- pero al menos te callaste.

-hump… bueno vele el lado positivo, no tuviste que competir con nadie por saber quién de los dos era más inteligente-le respondió Bulma – sabes tengo que pedirte una grandísimo favor y quiero que por favor lo cumplas-

- que quieres?- le pregunto con muy mala gana. Bulma ignoro su tono y continúo.

- quiero que no le digas nada a nadie acerca de que salimos ayer. Mira, mi amigos no saben que ayer…-

-está bien… no se lo diré a nadie, ahora puedes hacerme tu un favor?- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar, se acerco a ella y dijo- primero que tu tampoco le cuentes a alguien de lo de ayer y segundo- se acerco un poco mas- no quiero que vuelvas aquí, este lugar no existe y ni tu ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra, está claro?-

Bulma lo miro y sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas. Dolía. Algo había hecho para que el no la quiera volver a hablar… pero qué? era mejor respetarlo e irse, así que agacho la cabeza para que el no pudiera verla.

-Está bien, no volveré… ya me voy… - al terminar de decir esto se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Fin de flashback.

A pesar de que él la había tratado mal, ella confió en su palabra. Sin embargo a medida que corrió el tiempo se le vinieron imágenes a la cabeza.

Flashback

-falta muchio?.-le pregunto.

-toma un poco más que ya casi llegas.- le dijo, por su voz y la simpleza de que no se dio cuenta de que la jarra estaba casi vacía, se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba borracha. Bulma Brief estaba ebria.

Bulma dejo caer la jarra. Y se sentó en la arena.

-e rindo.- dijo ella.

-te faltaba poco- le insistió Vegeta, eran mentiras, pues la jarra estaba vacía. Luego se sentó a su lado.

-esa malita jarrra era profunda.- le respondió Bulma.

- jajaja si verdad? Oye niña… dime…-

-Biuma, me llamo Biuma- le reprocho.

-bueno "Biuma", dime, yo te gusto?- le pregunto Vegeta.

-que si me gustas? Eres el chico ma indo del coegio.-

-jajja si eso dicen… oye si te gusto mucho, significa que serias capaz de cualquier cosa por mi no?- le pregunto.

-depende.-

-de qué?- siguió el.

-de lo que me pidas, peroooo aantes quiero hacer una cosha.- le dijo Bulma.

-jaja que quieres hacer?-

Bulma tomo la cara de Vegeta, lo obligo a mirarla y lo besó. Vegeta no sabía porque pero no la alejo.

Luego Bulma cayó en su hombro.

-eres lindo, lástima que la maoria de las veshes eres un patán.- le dijo Bulma. Luego esucho claramente.

-eres una tonta!-.

Luego la tomo en brazos y la metió al auto.

Fin de flashback.

Ella en realidad si había recordado. Solo se auto convenció de que lo que recordó lo había soñado. Ella misma se enredo con sus mentiras. Quería justificarlo, ver más allá de lo que aparentaba, pero nada de lo que era él, era cierto.

Todo había sido mentira, se había burlado de ella, una infinidad de veces. Sintió una solitaria lagrima salir de sus ojos. Había llorado miles de lágrimas anoche, pero sentía que esa única lágrima que recorría despacio su mejilla derecha, era la única que expresaba todo lo que sentía. Busco su celular, este estaba apagado. Cuando lo prendió, encontró 60 llamadas de…él y otras 10 de Chichi. Ambos la habían mentido. Vio la hora eran las dos de la tarde, el sol la estaba matando. ¿Por qué no lo hacía rápido? Miro el mar de nuevo, maldita sea de nuevo pasaba por su cabeza la idea de meterse al agua y nunca más salir.

Hundida en sus estúpidas ideas de matarse, sintió el celular vibrar. Cuando vio que en la pantalla decía "vegeta's call", lo apretó con fuerza, lo odiaba, el era la razón de ese dolor tan grande en su corazón, nunca se lo perdonaría. Apretó con más fuerza su celular, se levanto de la arena y arrojo el celular al mar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que casi desgarra su garganta.

….

Vegeta había salido de la casa de Mike a toda prisa. Tenía que buscarla, le debía una explicación, maldita sea la verdad había llegado muy pronto. El siempre supo que tenía que decirle la verdad algún día, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que ese día seria tan pronto y menos de esa forma. Quería encontrar a Bulma, matar a Byron, golpear a cada ser que se halla burlado de su chica. Cuando llego a la OHS, el busco en su habitación, nada, luego por los alrededores, nada. Cuando quiso preguntarles a algunas de sus amigas, ellas lo quisieron golpear, bien merecido. No dejaba de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante del Torino. -¿Dónde estás?-

….

El sol se estaba poniendo, Bulma seguía en la playa. De vez en cuando recordaba lo que había pasado o simplemente miraba la puesta del sol sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Sentía la brisa enfriar sus brazos y piernas. No importaba. De nuevo las ideas de suicidio, pero luego se recordaba que era tonto hacerlo por alguien, pero la idea era atractiva.

Sintió un auto pararse en la playa de estacionamiento, no muy lejana de donde ella estaba. Sin embargo no le dio importancia.

-Bulma…- dijo una voz odiosamente conocida. Las lágrimas volvían como si nunca hubiera derramado ninguna. –Bulma… mírame- le dijo Vegeta.

Sin mover un solo musculo Bulma empezó- que te hice? Porque me hiciste eso?- le dijo con una voz quebrada.

-no hablemos aquí, está empezando a hacer frio…- trato de decir Vegeta.

- no te interesa… solo quiero que tengas un poco de decencia y me respondas porque lo hiciste-

Vegeta agacho la cabeza, lo único que pudo decir fue – por estúpido… nunca me intereso nadie sabes, pero nada de esto fue…-

-no te creo… no te creo nada, porque estás aquí?-

-se que tienes todo para odiarme, pero solo quiero que sepas que todo lo que pasamos no fue planeado… simplemente me deje llevar-

-por la lujuria verdad?. Sé que tengo pechos grandes, y mi cuerpo, aunque no sea la sea una súper modelo, es "deseable" para cualquiera. Por eso siempre me vestía con cosas anchas, para qué no ser solo un juguete-

-yo no te veía como un juguete… simplemente las cosas sucedieron y no las pude manejar- trato de convencerla.

-fuiste el primero… el primero en fornicarme… sabes dentro mío pensé que eras alguien más que un estúpido "mimado", pensé que solo te ponías una máscara para no demostrar quién eras realmente, pero realmente solo eras un ser despreciable-

Dolía escucharla hablar así, entre su vos quebrada y la forma de cómo pensaba de él, lo hacían sentirse solo un insecto y lo era.

-no estaba en mis planes, que nos hiciéramos tan cercanos… en serio. Solo eras una chica más cuando te conocí y luego me resultaste agradable. Y ahora solo quiero que…- en ese momento Bulma se paro y se acerco a él.

-agradable? Te gusto como cogíamos, es eso?- le dijo a los ojos.

-no! Nada de eso, el sexo solo era algo…- quería explicar.

-indispensable no? Si no, no hubiera durado mucho. Querías fornicarme por detrás y luego de eso me dejarías…-

-No! Nada de eso, déjame hablar-

-habla, pero yo ya no te escuchare… sabes esto es más irritante de lo que pensaba, la humillación que pase me la busque yo misma. Recuerdas?-

Flashback

-Vegeta?- llamó Bulma. Ya estaba recuperando el aliento que le había quitado en toda la mañana.

-si?... que pasa, mujer?- le dijo Vegeta.

-pues, como queda todo esto?- le pregunto sin rodeos- quiero saber que haremos? En que nos deja todo esto?-

Vegeta la miro, ella merecía una respuesta, pero la verdad ni él sabía que iban a hacer. Lo que él quería; era tenerla a ella. Lo demás poco le importaba, pero luego se dio con que el tenia una imagen en el colegio, era el último año. Echaría todo a la basura, solo por la mujer?

-yo te tengo una propuesta, pero antes quiero saber una cosa- le dijo Bulma, cuando él la miro a los ojos demostrando que tenía toda su atención, ella continuo- no quiero saber si me amas, solo quiero saber si al menos… soy importante para ti…-

Al terminar esa frase, Vegeta sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – Pues yo- atino a decir- la verdad es que, eres algo vulgar, nunca te callas y a veces eres metida, pero…-. Su leve rubor paso a un rojo intenso.

Bulma se percato de eso, no hacían falta palabras, sus gestos lo delataban.- no sigas… con que tengas en claro las cosas malas que me caracterizan y lo aceptes… es algo- le dijo Bulma.

-bueno, la verdad es que, como sabes le he estado mintiendo a Chichi, ella parece odiarte con todo su ser- en ese momento Vegeta miro hacia otro lado- jejje pues sí, bueno la verdad es que a mí también me gustaría estar contigo, pero no quiero contar a nadie lo que pasa entre nosotros y menos cuando, ni siquiera nosotros le pusimos nombre… mi propuesta es tener una relación en… secreto.-termino Bulma.

Si existía la reencarnación, de seguro Vegeta había sido el creador de la rueda o el invento los hospitales. Como demonios podía tener tanta suerte? Era un dios aparte? Acaso el karma no influía en su vida? Todo le salía bien. Él lo había pensado pero no quiso proponérselo a la peli azul ya que temía que ella se molestara.

-acepto- fueron sus palabras.

Fin de Flashback.

-cave mi propia tumba no es así?- le decía mientras veía como Vegeta negaba con la cabeza agachada.

-dime y cuando lastimaste a Chichi?- decía mientras las lagrimas volvían a salir.

-si! Todo fue un maldito juego, fui un imbécil, jugué con todas, Chichi trato de alejarme de ti pero cuando vi que tú le importabas demasiado… me obsesioné con que tu serias una de mis victi…- trato de terminar la frase pero no podía, tenía que ser sincero, al menos en eso tenía que ser sincero, se lo debía.

-ella era feliz con Goku, porque asedio a salir contigo- pregunto Bulma.

-no salimos, solo es que yo y ella solíamos…-

-fornicar?- es eso?-

Bulma no puedo controlarse más y se le tiro en sima, a lo que Vegeta perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron en la arena. El hubiera deseado que sus puños fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder sentir dolor, pero no ella era delicada y se estaba lastimando al golpearlo. Tomo de sus manos.- basta te estás lastimando- le decía mientras escuchaba todo un diccionario de maldiciones.

-te odio!- Grito- te odio Vegeta Ouji!- seguía gritando una y otra vez. Vegeta hubiera preferido ser golpeado antes que escuchar esas palabras de su boca. En un momento de debilidad Vegeta la rodo sobre sus espaldas y la abrazó. Pero ella no dejaba de Gritar. – no me odies- le susurraba al oído.

….

-qué demonios pasa aquí!- grito la voz de un hombre.

Vegeta levanto la cabeza, era dos policías, estos lo sacaron con rudeza de encima de Bulma.

Ambos policías vieron a la muchacha tirada en la arena, con la cara totalmente manchada de lágrimas, el crimen parecía evidente. –Tú vendrás conmigo mocoso depravado- le dijo uno de ellos, mientras arrojaba a Vegeta sobre la arena para poder ponerle las esposas.

-no oficial hay una equivocación… yo la conozco, estábamos discutiendo-Trato de explicar Vegeta.-piensas que somos estúpidos, imbécil? Ese cuento ya me lo conozco- le grito a Vegeta mientras le jalaba del cabello.

-en en serio! Bulma dile- y miro a Bulma, quien se encontraba parada en frente de ambos sin palabra alguna pero seguía sollozando, uno de los policías se acerco a ella para sostenerla.

-niña lo conoces?- le pregunto este.

Bulma lo miro a los ojos, esa pregunta se la hacia ella misma y solo tenía una respuesta para ella. –no… no lo conozco-

…..

Se había enterado del video, Goku también, era la primera vez que discutían en serio. Ella sabía que su mentira no duraría mucho, pero le hubiera gustado poder contarle ella misma. Había sido un pequeño momento de debilidad que tuvo. Odiaba a ese tipo, por eso y por mucho mas, luego se pregunto donde andaría Bulma. Pobre, ella le había advertido pero no hizo caso. La esperaba en cualquier momento, solo que la intrigaba el cómo reaccionaría ella. A pesar de que ella le había mentido, no le recriminaría eso, no ahora, ella debía estar sufriendo de la peor forma, la llamo un par de veces, pero en la última vez, le atendió la contestadora informándole que el número al cual se comunicaba, estaba fuera de servicio.

Goku se había ido hace dos horas, de seguro a buscar a Vegeta para golpearlo. Volvían a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, lo había engañado, solo esperaba que el pudiera perdonarlo.

En ese momento entro Bulma, toda desaliñada. Chichi la miro a los ojos y luego bajo la cabeza.

-cuéntamelo todo- le exigió Bulma.

-Bulma estas mal no me pidas eso, porque…-

-quiero escucharlo… ya!- le grito Bulma.

-Bulma solo quise protegerte- le dijo, mientras volvía a llorar. Bulma se le acerco, lo primero que pensó Chichi fue en que ella la golpearía. Pero no fue así, Bulma tomo su mejilla y seco sus lágrimas.

-se que te mentí… y lo siento mucho. Pero solo quiero saber la verdad. Por favor cuéntame-

- fue cuando ingrese a primero…- empezó Chichi- hace casi tres años, no conocía a nadie, el colegio era totalmente nuevo para mí, aunque ya había intentado ingresar el año anterior, me seguía sorprendiendo… cuando entre a mi primera clase, hice bastantes "amigos", todos eran amigables. Me sentía como en casa. Pero él era el único que movía mi mundo. Desde que lo vi quede embobada con él y el aparentaba estarlo conmigo. Había escuchado que los becados y nerds eran repudiados por los que en ese momento eran mis amigos. Por eso mantuve una mentira, supuestamente era la hija de un arquitecto. Todos eran amigables conmigo.

Pero hubo un día en que una de las chicas, Marron, descubrió mi farsa, todo se fue a la basura. Dejaron de hablarme y empezaron a hacerme bromas de mal gusto. Sufrí mucho.- Bulma apretó las manos de su amiga- sin embargo Vegeta no se mostro desinteresado de mí, lo cual me emociono y mucho. El a veces iba a buscarme a mi habitación y pasábamos horas hablando. Me dijo que lo dejáramos en secreto así nadie nos molestaría.

De apoco, fuimos más que amigos, el era muy caballeroso conmigo. Así que caí rendida a sus pies, pasamos de los besos a…- no pudo terminar la frase.

Bulma abrazo fuerte a Chichi, sabía lo que debió haber sentido –él fue el primero verdad?- le pregunto. Bulma sintió como ella asentía con la cabeza.

-después de un par de veces más, el se aburrió de mi y no me hablo mas… luego conocí a Goku, me costó mucho confiar en él, ya que él era también un "mimado"… sin embargo empezamos a salir el año pasado , como tú ya sabes…. Este año casi a principio de año, Vegeta se me acerco y hablamos como antes, me hizo recordar cuando éramos "amigos", sin embargo el buscaba más que hablar y yo le correspondí…- volvió a llorar.

-no sigas Chichi… por favor… escúchame yo hablare con Goku. Si te quiere va a perdonarte. Y te aseguro que él no te quiere… él te ama. Pero antes…-

Chichi miro a su amiga.

-quiero que me ayudes a empacar mis cosas-

….

Ya era de mañana, había pasado la noche en prisión. Había intentado llamar a su padre, pero cuando le dijo que estaba en prisión, lo único que le dijo fue "mocos insolente… cuando diablos dejaras de darme problemas, te dije que este año no toleraría ninguno de tus caprichos" y le corto.

Su padre le había dado de todo pero a la vez nunca le había dado nada. Eso lo tenía bien en claro. Ya era de mañana. No pudo dormir y no por la cama que parecía hecha de piedras si no por pensar en su niña azul, ella lo había mandado ahí… se lo merecía. Pero el insistiría, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Ya era casi medio día, cuando su padre entro a la celda. – Espero que hayas aprendido algo mocoso- le dijo. A pesar de que tenía ganas de golpearlo, sabía que si hacia eso, el no pagaría la fianza y lo dejaría por todo el día encerrado. Así que solo le quedo asentir.

Cuando ambos salieron de la comisaria. Vegeta salió corriendo y pidió un taxi. Podía escuchar a su padre maldecirlo… no le importaba.

…..

Toco el timbre un centenar de veces. Hasta que lo atendió la mujer loca.

-mi querido joven y guapo Vegeta, que alegría verte!- le dijo con su eterna sonrisa.

- hola… quiero hablar con Bulma… puedo pasar?- le dijo Vegeta.

-pues Bulma está por tomar un avión a California… ahora a las 1 que no te dijo?- le informo- ella siempre planeo hacer un viaje por el mundo cuando terminara sus estudios. Pero igual pasa y toma un poco de té… yo se que tú la esperaras-

-en que línea, esta por viajar? Dígame ahora mismo!- le exigió Vegeta.

-pues en de aerolíneas Japón cual mas…- le dijo.

Cuando escucho eso, Vegeta salió disparando del la casa. Podía escuchar que la anciana, lo llamaba para tomar té. Estaba loca.

El tenia la cabeza en Bulma, miro su reloj eran las 12 y media, esa aerolínea estaba muy cerca no más de quince minutos de viaje en taxi, llegaría a tiempo. No la dejaría irse.

…..

Bulma se encontraba esperando a que la llamen para ir ingresando al avión. Miraba una y otra vez su boleto y su equipaje. Era el sueño de su vida. Dejaría todo lo que fue la OHS atrás. Lo único bueno que se llevaba era el haber conocido a Chichi y Goku. Ella había hablado con Goku y al parecer él había recapacitado, lo sabia él la amaba demasiado así que la perdonaría o al menos eso parecía. Les pidió a ambos que no vallan a despedirla, incluso se lo pidió a sus padres. Quería hacer esto sola, pero debía admitir que era muy difícil, ya que le hubiera gustado abrazar a alguien antes de irse.

La azafata agarro el micrófono y empezó a llamar a los pasajeros, ella iría en clase turista así que ella iba casi última.

Una vez que vio a los de primera clase ingresar la azafata llamo a los de su grupo, así que ella fue a hacer fila.

….

Eran las 1 menos cuarto faltaba poco para que ella tomara el avión. Así que corrió a ver donde estaban los pasajeros con destino a california. En la parte de arriba.

Corrió hasta el lugar. Y empezó a buscarla, había mucha gente, la conocía demasiado, sabía que no iría en primera clase y estos parecían recién haber entrado.

…..

Bulma empezó a hacer fila cuando algo… más bien alguien le llamo la atención. Podía verlo desde lejos… era él. Dios estaba ahí por ella? Bulma sacudió su cabeza, no podía retroceder. No ahora. Tenía que ser fuerte. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras caminaba un paso más hacia su destino.

Ahí estaba el, Vegeta Ouji. El podía verla de eso estaba segura, miro a su boleto.

"_Destino: Perú". _Ella había cambiado el destino poco antes de llegar, no quería recibir sorpresas de despedidas, pero lo último que se hubiera imaginado seria verlo a él. Las malditas lágrimas volvían.

Era tan difícil. Cada paso era como caminar en vidrio, no tenía ganas de ir… con su presencia, había destruido sus planes, porque estaba ahí si ella no le importaba. Volvió a verlo.

Flashback

Así salió de su habitación a toda velocidad hacia los pasillos de los casilleros. Cuando estaba por llegar a la última curva choco contra alguien.

V: maldita seas, no ves por donde caminas pedazo de estúpida!...

B: hump… lo siento… lo siento mucho- le dijo sonrojada al chico más guapo de la escuela, Vegeta.

Cuando vegeta dejo de refregarse la cabeza, vio a la chica enfrente de sus ojos y se le escapo una sonrisa.

V: lo siento yo, por haberte tratado asi… fui muy rudo-

B: "Vegeta me pide disculpas? Esto es un sueño!"- cuando hizo el amague de levantarse, Vegeta la ayudo.

V: permíteme, discúlpame estaba muy distraído, y llegaba tarde a clases. Y por lo que veo tu también no Bulma?

B: "sabe mi nombre!" si la verdad que iba para los casilleros a buscar mi libro "sabe mi nombre! Vegeta Ouji sabe mi nombre!"- Bulma no lo podía creer, era todo tan incierto.

V: pues mas vale que te apures… las clases empezaron hace 10 minutos y… espero con ansias verte en clases hoy

Fin de flashback.

Otra lágrima se le caía. Era tan triste. De seguro no lo vería más, así que volvió a mirarlo.

Flashback.

B: Sorprendente!- dijo impresionada- esto es irreal-. Nunca había visto un lugar así, había toda clase de flores, incluso pasto, superficial, pero aparentaba ser real, había también un pequeño estanque, y la vista… simplemente la mejor.

-¡Qué haces aquí?- Bulma se había sentado en el estanque y esa voz enojada casi la hacía caer dentro de ella, se levanto rápido y busco el dueño de la voz.

B: disculpe, no fue mi intención, ya me voy.

V: sabias que este lugar está prohibido para los alumnos?-

Era Vegeta, debía ser una maldita coincidencia o el la había seguido. La primera sonaba mas real.

B: solo tuve curiosidad. Lo siento.

V: te disculpas demasiado. Sabes?

Fin de flachback.

No podía con eso, su corazón casi salía de su pecho.

Flashback

B: estás loco!- y empezó a sonreír. Déjame pasar a mi habitación!

Vegeta se movió a un lado y seguía. - sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche-

Bulma entro a la habitación pero seguía escuchando a Vegeta afuera.

V: sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche.

Al principio le pareció tierno y gracioso. Pero mientras se cambiaba él no había parado ni una sola vez, en realidad solo paraba para tomar aire.

V: sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en la noche, sal conmigo mañana en- se abrió la puerta de repente.

B: ESTA BIEEEEN!- grito Bulma, Vegeta se sorprendió ante la reacción de la peli azul. Y se sonrio. Su expresión había sido graciosa, por dos segundos no fue más la niña "bibliotecaria", si no una leona dispuesta a atacar.

Fin de flashback.

-Señorita podría darme su boleto- dijo la azafata.

Ella la miro unos segundos.

Flashback.

V: ya te quieres ir? Tenía pensado que antes hagamos una pequeña parada.

B: pues ya es un poco tarde.

V: podemos llegar a cualquier hora. Los de seguridad ya me concen.

B: Chichi me debe estar esperando.

V: no acepto un no por respuesta. Mesero tráigame la cuenta y dos cervezas para llevar.

B: estas locooo? No te dejare tomar dos cervezas!

V: relájate Brief! Pareces una anciana.

,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.-,

-. -no juegues conmigo- le dijo otra vez. Vegeta se perdió en su mirada, a pesar de tener lente que hacían sus ojos enormes, llego a la conclusión de que eran hermosos, azules. La mayoría de las chicas del la OHS usaban lentes de contacto para ocultar sus ojos verdaderos.

Se acerco un poco más a la niña y le planto un beso en mejilla y de apoco se acerco a su boca. Cuando le dio el primer beso, e miro de nuevo a los ojos y le dijo:

-no juego-

,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.-,

-al agua siempre se calienta por las rocas- le dijo Bulma desde la orilla. El se acerco a ella.

-este lugar, es impresiónate, debe ser un sitio turístico muy concurrido!- le dijo Vegeta.

-casi nadie lo conoce, es un pequeño secreto que tenemos algunos alpinistas.- le informo Bulma. Se paro y volvió a entrar al agua.

-Te aseguro que casi ni los animales de la zona saben de este lugar- le dijo cuando llego hasta el. Luego le planto un beso.

Fin de flashback.

No podía mas, no podía dejarlo, lo amaba, no quería alejarse de él, dio media vuelta. Mientras seguía viéndolo.

Flashback.

-hoye iras así, a la fiesta?-

-ham? Por qué? Qué acaso no te gusta?- le pregunto Bulma.

-hump… estas bien. Solo que hace un poco de frio, además nunca te mostraste tan… provocativa-

-pues en cuanto al frio, estás loco? estamos en plena primavera! Y con respecto a lo de estar "provocativa". No creo que nadie se dé cuenta. No voy a ir a cambiarme solo por que los demás no me vieron vestida nunca de esta manera…- le respondió.

-pues, no creo que no te tengan en cuenta… conozco a la mayoría de los chicos y sé que cuando ven una falda, se vuelven… estúpidos… más de lo que ya son-

-hoye no voy a ir a cambiarme solo por un par de lujuriosos. Primero que nada Chichi me mataría, además demoré muchísimo en cambiarme y no tengo nada más que ponerme. Ni siquiera lo estoy considerando- dijo Bulma mirando a un costado y haciendo puchero.

-yo solo te lo estoy advirtiendo! Después no vengas corriendo a pedirme que te saque a todos los chicos de encima tuyo!-

-oye… no será que te pone… celoso… que otro me vean?- le pregunto Bulma, descubriendo las verdaderas intenciones de Vegeta.

-hump… nada de eso! Yo solo quería advertirte… además yo no soy celoso… solo que me molesta que los demás estén viendo algo que es mío!- le respondió Vegeta casi sin respirar. Bula solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, hubiera cedido a su petición si hubiera sido por Chichi

Fin de flashback.

Se seco las lagrimas, debía hablar con el. No podía contra si misma. Cuando…

-Bulma? Eres tu?- dijo una voz conocida. Se dio la vuelta y encontró al primo de Chichi. Yamcha. –Como como estas… - le pregunto un poco tartamudo…

Bulma lo miro un instante, el tomaría el mismo vuelo con ella… si es que lo tomara. Miro a Vegeta de nuevo, estaba agarrando del cuello al pobre recepcionista.

-"esa es su naturaleza… de seguro debe estar amenazándolo, con que perderá el trabajo si no hace lo que él dice…."- pensó para sí misma.

-oye Bulma… vas en este vuelo? Porque yo si…- le dijo Yamsha.

Yamsha se había interesado en ella, sin importar lo poca cosa que ella era, sin embargo ella no le dio ninguna oportunidad debido a Vegeta. Lo haría de nuevo?

Por más que le doliera, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás, tenía que ver por ella misma. Su felicidad dependía de la decisión que tome en ese momento.

-si voy en este vuelo- le dijo.

-pues vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bulma camino con la cabeza agachada, volvió a ver hacia donde estaba Vegeta, los guardias lo estaban llevando.

-adiós, príncipe. Eras importante para mi.- susurro para sí misma, demostrándose que podía ser fuerte, podía seguir adelante, y sobre todo podía vivir sin Vegeta Ouji.

…..

Estaba en prisión, de nuevo. Su padre de seguro lo dejaría encerrado por una semana, pero eso no le importaba. Ella se había ido, no la había encontrado y de seguro mientras él estaba encerrado en esa jaula. Ella estaba en un avión hacia un destino que no conocía. Sintió algo recorrer su mejilla, cuando se toco vio que era una lagrima, el no lloraba nunca, pero el simple hecho de haberla perdido, lo hacía sentirse miserable. Lo hacía sentir de una forma que pensó ser inexistente para él. Era la primera vez en su vida; Vegeta Ouji había perdido y ni siquiera le había podido decir la verdad-eres importante para mí...-dijo al final, pero tarde, era demasiado tarde.

Fin?

**Yy? Espero que les haya gustado! Como dije antes me encanta los finales tristes, sin embargo no puedo dejar así las cosas como dije en un principio el próximo fic que haga será dentro de una semana los espero en "CUANDO TE CONOCÍ: SEGUNDA PARTE". Sory por poner muchos flashback pero me pareció tierno recorrer todo lo que hice! Les agradezco especialmente a **

**PENY HDEZ Y ANIMESTAR90 por cada review que me dejARON! Tambien a aika kuso y bulmita18!**


End file.
